


A special job

by BlanchettFanfics



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Cate Blanchett x reader, Reader - Fandom, cate blanchett lesbian - Fandom, older woman - Fandom, younger girl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics
Summary: You work for a high class driving company, taking children from elite families to & from school. A matter of circumstance lands you bonding with the children of your favourite actress. A new job & starts of a building relationship forming.





	1. They must be a private family indeed

You wake up to the sun shining in through your window, stretching, yawning then rolling to look for your phone & checking the time.  
You’ve had a nice sleep in, god you’re happy to have a day off work, it’s been hectic lately.

You didn’t know driving kids to & from school could be such a busy & exhausting job. They’re all good kids, they go to a private school for fuck sake they kind of have to be, not to mention they have very high class families.

But there are a few kids that you can tell have that little fire inside, they’re you’re favourites to drive, they keep things interesting, they like to chit chat & honestly if the kids didn’t like you so much you don’t think you’d have a job. You’re the youngest driver they have & aren’t really their typical driver, you’re different, modern, but that’s what sets you apart.

Your phone rings, your boss is calling which is very uncommon. You question weather to answer or not but considering she never calls you think it best to answer.  
“Hello”

“Hey (Y/N) I’m so sorry to call on your day off”  
She sounds panicked which is so not like her.

“It’s completely fine, Is everything ok?”

“No, not at all. Look I hate to ask & normally wouldn’t because this is one of our most private clients but you are my only option & the closest. Is there any chance you can do a run this morning & afternoon? It’s just three children, boys, all the same pick up & drop off point then pick up in the afternoon & return?” She says quickly & flustered

“Yeah I can do that, just send me the location & any information”

“Oh thank you so much you are a life saver. Now firstly I have to send through a privacy document, sign it on your phone & send it back right away, it’s similar to the contract you signed when you started with the company but this family has its own just for additional security, I’ve spoken with the nanny & it’s fine with the parents for a back up driver today”

Your message tone sounds before her sentence is even finished. Oh fuck, they must be a very private family. You think to yourself before opening, signing the document & answering your boss back.

“All good, is there anything I should be aware of, anything with the children that I have to be careful of?”

“no just like a regular day, just go to the home, your gps will notify the nanny’s phone to let her know you’re close & when you arrive & she will bring the boys to the car, if you need anything call me. But don’t need anything please” she says with a professional tone.

Your phone sounds again with the pick up time & address.

“Ok, not a worry. Have a good day”  
You hang up

Quickly throwing on your uniform, brushing you hair & putting on a little makeup to make yourself look somewhat presentable.


	2. Meeting the children

Driving along a quiet country lane, a pillars of stone & steel surrounding the beautiful country manor you are approaching in awe. 

Is this the place!? 

“In 100 metres your destination will be on your right” your gps sounds

It is. Oh my god.  
You have taxied children from many beautiful homes & mansions but nothing like this. 

You turn, the cars nose facing the beautiful arched gates, whilst waiting you take notice of the detailing in the curves of the metal, the gold foiling in certain points is so grand. 

A loud clink sounds & the gates open  
You drive toward the incredible home, the gates automatically closing behind you, the sound of the small rocks on your tyres & the quietness of the countryside is incredibly relaxing. 

You pull up to the stairs to the front door beside a roundabout like area with a beautiful sculpture in the centre. There’s no one in site so you pop on some music while you wait, you’re sure they won’t be long.

“BYE” you hear in a child yell from the top of the starts, you quickly hop out of the car to open the doors & the back for the schoolbags. You hear running footsteps & look up to see a young boy around 10 years old running with excitement down the stairs. 

“Careful Iggy, no running on the steps, your mother has told you”  
You hear as a lady begins descending the stairs, a young blonde girl in her arms & two other boys walking along side her

“Sorry”  
The young boy replies 

He reaches the bottom of the stairs & throws his bag into the trunk of the car then looking at you with a cheerful smile. 

“Hi there, Iggy is it? I’m (Y/N), I’ll be taking you to school today”  
You say smiling back

“Hi (Y/N)! You’re very different from the normal lady who takes us” he says with excitement before standing beside you watching the others approach. 

“Hello there, I’m (Y/N), sorry your regular driver couldn’t make it so I’m the replacement for today“  
You say to the woman holding the young girl, the little girl giving a shy smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m the children’s nanny, yes I had spoken with her earlier, that’s not a problem & the children’s parents approved, thank you very much for your help. You’ve already met Ignatious there, he’s the youngest, then Roman, the eldest Dashiell & little Edith, this one doesn’t go to school yet” she says as each of the children give a little wave. 

“She’s cooler than the other driver!” Iggy says playfully

“It’s so nice to meet you all, I’m (Y/N)” you wave & give a smile  
“Should we get going?” 

“Bags in the back boys & one more week & then it’s holidays & your parents will be finished with work for a while” she says professionally & kindly

They all follow the request & say goodbye, giving their little sister their own goodbye

“Nice meeting you, I’ll see you later this afternoon” You say before heading to get into the drivers seat  
Edith giving you a shy wave as you get in the car, the nanny also giving a little wave, turning to ascend the stairs.

You pull out from the home & begin the drive to the school, the music playing slightly loud from when you were waiting earlier.

“She even plays music on the way!”   
One of the boys says happily

“Normally it’s not this loud, while I was waiting I had the music louder” you say turning it down slightly 

“No don’t turn it down please (Y/N) I love that song!”   
One of the boys says 

“You don’t even know that song. You just love the music”   
The eldest boy says giggling at his brother 

They all seem very caring towards one another, playful but caring. 

“Ok but don’t tell anyone” you say smirking into the rear vision mirror at the three boys 

“Thank you! We won’t”   
They all reply happily

The drive is a bit longer than a normal school trip, 40 minutes away so you can imagine the music & some conversation helps keep the kids boredom at a low.

The song finishes & the radio is playing some breakfast show hosts chit chatting. So boring. 

“So what do you all want to do when you finish school” you ask looking back briefly 

“I don’t know yet” the youngest boy says quickly

“Well. Iggy was it? that’s ok you’re only young. You say 

“Yeah!” He replies smiling seemingly happy you remembered his name 

“What about you Roman”   
You ask, he seems more quiet. 

“I want to be a director I think”   
he says shyly

“Wow that’s amazing! I love film, I’m a writer so who knows maybe one day we will work together when you’re a director!” You say friendly 

“Yeah that would be cool” He says, coming out of his shell more 

“Our dad is a writer too, he’s a screenplay writer” the eldest says calmly, a little drawn back but wanting to converse

“Oh no way, that would be a dream! That’s what I wanted to be when I first moved near here but it’s so hard, I had to just get a job driving until I can get a writing job” You reply

“That’s cool” the older boy says back to you smiling a shy smile 

“Maybe dad could help (Y/N) get a job!” One of the boys says to Dashiell 

“Mmm” he says back in agreement

The talkshow on the radio ends & songs begin to play again, you turn it up 

“Here you go, finally just music! these will play until I get you boys to school” you say in an upbeat way 

“Yaay” one of the boys says  
The rest sitting back & relaxing slightly bopping to the tunes 

You pull up at the school, pulling up at the front door & opening the trunk 

“Bye (Y/N)” Iggy says waving & running excited for class

“See you later” says Roman with a smile 

“Thanks heaps, see you this afternoon” says Dashiell 

You wave to them all before closing the trunk & heading back home for the day, chilling out until it’s time to head back for afternoon pick up.


	3. A promotion

As you begin your drive in the afternoon to pick up the children from school you can’t help but think how familiar they look.  
Maybe you’ve just seen them at the school before whilst taking some other children. Who knows. 

You park at the pick up area with the other drivers who stand together & have a chat whilst waiting each day

“You seem pretty calm”   
One of the other drivers says to you.   
He’s been working for the company for years, a sweet older man, always up for a chat. 

“What do you mean?” You ask with a confused smile 

“Considering those kids you’ve got today are the children of-“  
The bell sounds & children flood from the front doors stopping the conversation. 

You wish he got to hear who. 

“Good luck, drive safe!”   
The older driver says, his clients children jumping into his car

“Thanks!” You say waving as he drives away 

“(Y/N)!!” You hear being yelled excitedly, you look to see Iggy running towards the car waving his brothers not far behind. 

God he’s a happy kid

“Hey buddy, how was school”   
You ask as you take his bag for him placing it in the trunk, his brothers reaching the car.

“Good! We were talking about you at lunch” he says, his brothers giving a slight chuckle

The all seem to be fond of you 

“Oh really?” You say curiously, hiding your worry

“Yeah, Iggy & Roman we’re talking to their friends about how good the drive to school was”   
Dashiell says, as he places his bag in the back, being older he must have sensed you were slightly worried about what they were saying 

You smile   
“Oh well that’s good! I thought you might have thought I was crazy or something”   
You say pulling a funny face causing them all to have a laugh

“Everyone you have brought to school, you’re they’re favourite driver, Everyone wants you to take them”   
Roman says with a shy grin handing you his bag to go in the back. 

You close the trunk  
“Alright then, let’s get you boys home” 

“Can we listen to music again please!”   
Iggy says eagerly from the back seat

“Sure, I’ve got my phone connected, we can listen to some classics”   
You say smiling into the mirror, playing the beetles here comes the sun 

“We like the beetles, our parents play their music all the time, you’d get along with them”  
Roman says smiling

“Well what a happy coincidence”   
You reply as you begin to drive. 

 

You pull up at their home, the top of the stairs you see a mans figure waiting, waving at the boys, the drive back was good, you all had a little sing along. 

“There’s dad”   
Dashiell says pointing it out to his younger brothers

You open the back, the boys retrieve their bags after waving & shouting hey to their dad at the top of the stairs, you wave too to be polite. 

“It was good to meet you (Y/N) thank you for taking us”   
Dashiell says as begins to walk up the stairs

“Same to you”   
You reply with a smile

“I hope we get to see you again soon!” Iggy says smiling 

“Yeah you made it fun”   
Roman says 

“I hope so too boys, it was good to meet you, I hope your last week before holidays goes quickly, have a good afternoon”   
You reply smiling & giving a little wave

The boys wave & begin to walk up the stairs 

As you get into the car you can hear the boys father ask how their day was & the sound of front door open & close, it sounds incredibly heavy you can just imagine how beautiful it would be. 

It took you about an hour to get home, traffic was crazy & you grabbed some food on the way home.   
Your hands full, you crash through your front door trying not to drop everything & your phone sounds, scaring you. 

You see it’s your boss & quickly throw your things onto the nearest surface before taking a breath & answering the phone 

“Hello” you ask with a slightly nervous shake to your voice 

“Hello (Y/N) how are you?”   
Your boss asks 

“I’m good, is everything ok?”

“That’s brilliant”   
She sounds extra nice for some reason.  
“I just got off the phone to the parents of the children you took to school today.”

Oh god. A wave of nerves come over you. 

“they received a call from a teacher about one son who is normally quite shy.” 

Fuck. You feel sick. 

“Apparently he wasn’t as shy today & spoke up in class, they said their boys cannot stop talking about how good their drive to school was & believe you had a positive impact. They wanted your phone number to personally thank you but I told them I had to ask you first due to confidentiality”   
She says sounding rather impressed

Ok you can breathe now.   
“Wow that’s incredible! They are such sweet children, it was a pleasure & of coarse they can have my phone number!”   
You say happily 

“Excellent I’ll forward it on, oh & another thing”   
She says 

“Yeah?”

“They asked for you to be their regular driver, not just for school but full time, a few more hours, you’ll be able to work even when school holidays are on & a pay rise, would you be interested?”

“Ahhhh yes! Of coarse”   
You can’t believe it! 

“Great, so starting tomorrow it’s just same thing as you did today & the parents said they will be in contact in someway to sort out a meeting time to discuss the upcoming holidays with you” 

“Wow, thank you so much.” 

“No need to thank me you obviously have a way with children, have a good night”   
She says 

“Goodnight”   
You reply & hang up. 

You take the children to school the next morning it’s just as upbeat & relaxed as the last, you all have a chat about movies, superhero’s & dance along to the music each car trip, they’re such good children. 

Just as you get back from dropping the boys to school your phone rings, a private number

“Hello (Y/N) how can I help you”   
You say in a upbeat way

“Hi there (Y/N), I’m Andrew Upton, you take my boys to school.” He says in a humble & relaxed way. 

Andrew Upton. That name is familiar but you can’t quite put a face to the name. You can’t help but feel nervous

“Hi there Mr Upton, it’s nice to meet you... well sort of meet you”   
You say with a giggle.   
God you’re unbelievable 😅

“Oh god call me Andrew please. I can see why my boys like you, you’re just as giggly as us”   
he says with a playful snicker trying to make the conversation more casual, it helps.

“I don’t know about giggly, more like goofy”   
you say both laughing 

“Well whatever it is, its working for you! I was calling to see if you’d be able to pop inside once you’ve picked the boys up from school this afternoon , my wife wants to speak with you about the job & the upcoming holidays if you’re free? She handles all of these things, normally she’d call but she’s working at the moment” he says super friendly 

How is life being so amazing right now. This man is basically my new boss, he’s so chill, the children are amazing & I get a pay rise!  
Then the anxiety begins, what if his wife doesn’t like you. You stress. But quickly shake it off to answer. 

“Of coarse, that will be fine. I look forward to meeting you both”   
You say smiling through the phone 

“Likewise, see you tomorrow (Y/N)”

“Bye Mr Up- -I mean Andrew” you say clumsily  
You both have a laugh

“Bye (Y/N)” he says humbly

You spend all of your time before you have to pick up the children getting ready, you want to make a good impression.   
You’re quite happy even slightly impressed with how you look.   
You head to the school & pick up the boys, you inform them you’ll be coming in to meet their parents & they are excited. 

“You’ll like each other I already know”   
Roman says quietly

“Yeah! She likes superhero’s like we do & mum knows Thor” Iggy says with excitement pumping his fists 

“She doesn’t know Thor Iggy, she was in a movie with Thor”   
Dashiell says shaking his head funnily at Iggy 

No way. She must have been an extra or something. You look in the rear view mirror smiling at the children’s reaction

“Was she like an extra or something?” you ask curiously & completely clueless 

“She was HELA goddess of death”   
Iggy says with a dramatic voice 

Your stomach drops & you begin to sweat as the realisation of your cluelessness hits you.   
That’s why they look so familiar, why their dads name was familiar, why everything is so private.   
Because Cate Blanchett is their mother.   
Your favourite fucking person in the whole world is who you are working for & you were too much of a damn air head to realise it.   
Not to mention you have to meet her & Andrew in minutes.   
Oh my god.


	4. Meeting the parents

You pull up to your regular spot, turning the car off & trying not do dive into your mind too much because you know that will just emphasise your nerves. 

“Don’t be worried, my parents are chill”  
Dash says as you all get out of the car.   
He must have noticed your worry. 

“Yeah we like you so they will too”   
Says Iggy, Roman nodding in agreement 

You reach the top of the stairs, you could almost fall back down them the way you’re feeling.   
The front door opens a man comes out of the door two dogs running toward you all, the man seems a little shy but walks casually.   
The dogs excitedly running to the boys for a pat then to you, sniffing, you crouch giving them both pats, they wag their tails & enjoy is the man approaches with a friendly smile

“Dad!”  
Iggy runs ahead to give him a hug 

“Hey mate”   
Andrew says before Iggy plants his hug

“This is (Y/N) our new driver!”   
Iggy adds 

His brothers smile & shake their heads funnily at his enthusiasm   
His happiness to introduce you softens your nerves. For now. 

Andrew approaches hand out, you stand & step toward him with a smile reaching out your hand to meet for a handshake

“Well the dogs approve that’s a good sign, nice to meet you properly (Y/N), I’m Andrew” 

“They’re adorable, I love animals. Oh likewise, I’m (Y/N)”   
“I’m sorry if I’m a bit awkward, I’m hopeless when it comes to being professional, not to mention I’m such a fan of your work”   
You say 

He laughs a sympathetic laugh  
“Animals are a good ice breaker & god don’t apologise, talk about bloody awkward look at me.”   
A calmness washes over the whole situation he seems like a very sweet man.   
You smile at one another before he continues with a funny tone, almost a scoff  
“My work?”

You smile again,  
“Yes, well I only found out who’s children I had been taking to school about ten minutes ago & nearly died!”   
Pull a comical face, both smiling before continuing   
“I’m a huge fan of both you & your wife. The things you did for the STC not only creatively but environmentally was so before the time”   
you say humbly 

“Well I have to say, We’ve always thought our boys are a good judge of character”  
He says looking at you 

Oh shit. The nervousness hits you again.   
God should I have pretended to not know who they were. Fuck...

“From what I’ve seen so far it seems they are right in their fondness of you.”  
Your calm slightly as you let out a breath   
“You seem like a nice young lady & I’m use to people knowing my wife’s work but to know mr cellophanes”   
He says referring to himself   
“I have to say I’m humbled.  
Come inside, Cate’s just got home from work the boys will take you to the living area while I go let her know you’re here”   
He motions his arm towards the front door, you all walking onward. 

“I’ll show you!”   
Iggy says grabbing your arm  
Andrew smiles

Hearing name alone was enough to send chills through your body, your palms instantly becoming clammy & your body trembles slightly. You’re glad Ignatius took your arm because you’re not sure if you would have been able to walk.   
Hold it together, they’re all kind & relaxed surely Cate will be no different. 

“Won’t be long”   
Andrew says as he walks up the staircase in the foyer, Dashiell ahead of him, you presume he’s going to his room like any other teenage boy after school

“All good” You reply nervously as you’re lead into a beautiful living area, it’s incredibly large but feels so homely

Roman turns on some music  
“Don’t be worried” he says smiling 

“Wanna help”  
Iggy says excitedly sitting on the floor next to a low table a large partially finished puzzle on top, Roman joining him

“Sure” You say smiling & sitting opposite to the boys. 

You try to calm down, listening to the music & placing puzzle pieces, reminding yourself you’ve seen probably every interview Cate has done, reminding yourself how casual & relaxed she seems in each of them. 

You hear a familiar voice in the distance.   
Its hers. You feel dizzy, your stomach in loops. 

“Where are my boys”  
It’s her. Her voice coming from the corridor. 

“Mum”  
The boys say & jump up, you stand as Edith runs through the doorway to Roman, him picking her up.

Then you see her appear in the doorway.   
You loose your breath & almost forget how to breathe as your mind is overwhelmed.

It’s her. 

She walks in. the boys running to give her a hug before she can continue any further   
“How was school”   
She says brushing her newly darkened hair out of her face. She’s completely focused on her kids. It’s incredible to see her this way, so casual yet looking so put together & completely radiant. She’s barefoot she’s wearing a sweater a pair of black rimmed glasses hanging from the neckline & a pair of loose fitting pants. 

“Good”   
The boys both reply happily before turning toward you with smiles

Her eyes quickly crossing to you  
“How rude of me, I’m terribly sorry!”   
She says instantly as she approaches 

You don’t know how but you manage to form a sentence  
“No no, don’t apologise! It’s beautiful to see”   
You smile

“This is (Y/N)”   
Roman says like a little adult  
“Yeah (Y/N)!”   
Iggy says backing him up in an excited tone as they walk toward you

She’s almost within arms reach of you   
“Well it’s nice to put a face to the name that’s become quite famous in our household”   
She says, reaching out her elegant hand   
“I can see now why, what a beautiful smiling face it is”   
Giving a cheeky smirk

Cate Blanchett just called you beautiful.   
You feel the heat in your cheeks, lucky you took time to do your makeup, you’re praying she won’t be able to see that you’re blushing! 

“Oh god famous in this household? That’s surreal!” you say with chuckle a hint of nervousness

She smirks before Andrew enters, walking next to Cate smiling   
“How’s it going”   
He asks happily 

“Well it’s going” You say comically.  
Oh shit that was so dumb, why do I have such a lame sense of humour. 

They both let out a large laugh.   
“God you’re as bad as me”   
Andrew says as their laughs fade both smiling, you feel a momentary calm

“Well, I’m going to take (Y/N) to the office & go over some things”   
Cate says to Andrew

A whole new level of panic starting inside you 

“No worries, see you in a bit”   
He replies 

“Come with me sweetheart”   
She says to you with a slow blink as she turns to lead the way


	5. A job offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow but I had to slip in some little points to bring the story together later on, thank you all for your feedback & supprt 💕💕💕

As you follow her upstairs you can’t help but stare in awe at her whimsical appearance, the smell of her perfume trailing, you don’t realise you’ve fallen behind slightly whilst looking at the art on the walls creating a fair gap between you & her 

“Do you like art dear?”  
She says causing you to break from your trance looking ahead to her leaning one arm against a wall  
“Or do I smell bad!”  
She adds comically with a cheeky smile. 

If you didn’t know better you’d think she was flirting. 

“Oh god no!”  
You say flustered answering to the later question quickly realising how confusing that would have sounded  
“I mean yes”  
You nervously laugh at your own mistake before correcting yourself  
“What I meant to say was, yes I love art it’s my life & no you don’t smell bad at all, quite the opposite! In a completely non creepy way I couldn’t help but think how good your perfume smelt coming up the stairs”  
You smile nervously 

“Well, I’ll have to show you some of my collection I’ve gathered over the years if you’d like to see it” 

“god that would make my entire life!” You say excitement taking over your nerves. 

“Oh & the perfume is si passione, I’m doing a play at the moment, that fragrance in particular helps me get into the role” 

“I thought it was, I’m going to be honest, I’m a big fan, I got all of the Armani perfumes because of you & that one is my favourite. & god I know about the play, I’ve heard all about it & the basis of it, pushing of gender roles, the provocation sparking conversation, pushing peoples minds & views to expand its just incredible. I entered the ballot but was unsuccessful, I was planning to line up for tickets on my day off but I had to work unfortunately but fortunately becuase I got to meet your boys”  
You say as you catch up to her leaving distance between the two of you. 

“Andrew said you seemed like an intelligent young lady, I see he was right. Now, come closer”  
She says motioning with her hands, you step closer  
“Walk with me, you don’t have to trail I don’t bite”  
She grins reaching for your arm.  
Your pulse thumps as she links her arm with yours walking you the rest of the way to the office pointing out a few of the artworks on the walls & explaining them.  
You struggle to take in what she’s saying, smiling & nodding at each thing she says.  
At this point you feel like you’re in survival mode. Just being in her home was enough let alone being in such close proximity linked arms with her, you can barely breathe let alone take in information. 

You reach the office, she slowly slips her arm from yours directing you to a chair  
“Take a seat”  
She smiles, slipping on her glasses & heading to a filling cabinet before taking a seat opposite you placing some paperwork on the coffee table between you & smiling. 

You’ve managed to regain your thoughts & can focus now but you can’t help but feel anxious now that it’s time to be professional 

You let out a breath  
“I’m sorry if im so anxious, this is just so surreal” 

She smiles, leaning slightly forward to chat with you, making you feel completely focused  
“there’s no need to be anxious, I like you & so does Andrew, he seemed quite chuffed when he come to let me know you were here. But most importantly my boys like you & you seem to be a positive influence to them, which is why I wanted to speak with you” 

“They’re very sweet children, I really do love driving them, kids like yours are the reason I started this job. My boss mentioned you wanted me to drive during the holidays also?”

“They are my shiny boys”  
She smiles softly  
“Well I’m glad you love driving them because they love it too. You are quite young to be a driver, Is driving what you want to do long term or something else?”

“They are very special.  
Well, I wanted to drive children because my schooling wasn’t a very good time in my life but I had the sweetest bus driver who made me look forward to each day & the hours are good so it gives me time during the day to write, I don’t dive in too deep to the future but until I could get into writing more seriously I’m happy” 

“You are a very wise young woman. I’m sorry to hear about your schooling but I’m glad it lead you here.”  
She leans & rubs your hand briefly sending a flutter over your body. 

“Well if I show you my art you must show me some of your writing.”  
She tilts her head & smirks

“You have no idea how much that means coming from you. Oh god I don’t know if my writing is good enough for you to see!” 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours”  
She winks. 

You feel a rush over you.  
Maybe she is she flirting.

“Well how could I say no to that”  
You reply without a thought.  
Oh shit did you really just say that. 

“That’s what I like to hear.”  
She says smirking in an accomplished way. 

A knock sounds at the door  
“Yeah” she says her Australian accent extra prominent

The door opens & Andrew enters  
“Sorry to interrupt” he says humbly

“No it’s ok me & (Y/N) were just becoming more acquainted” she says smiling at you 

“Did you two want a moment” you ask 

She looks at Andrew  
“Yes please” he says giving a small smile 

Your nervousness hits you again as you walk out to the corridor, looking at the art along the walls trying to remember the things Cate said about each one in attempt to ease yourself  
Around 15 minutes passes & the door opens Andrew & Cate emerging from inside  
“Sorry to take so long”  
Andrew says smiling 

“No it’s completely fine” you reply  
as Andrew heads toward the stairs 

“Ok lets talk about the job.”  
Cate says signalling you to head back inside the office  
You follow direction & you both take your seats 

“So me & Andrew just had a chat, we don’t want you to feel obligated in anyway. But you seem to have been brought to us at the perfect time. Our nanny is taking some time off to see her family for how long is unsure & since you already have experience with your company, I know your company does extensive background research for safety & you seem to have a special bond with the boys, me & Andrew thought you might like to take her position?” 

You are so flattered & a little shook  
“Ah-“ 

“You don’t have to answer right away, you can take some time if you like, but we will pay you well, for convenience you can live here if you wish, travel will be included & you’re only expected to work the times Andrew & I are working which isn’t a great deal of the time as we try to work it so the children aren’t effected too greatly” 

“Yes”  
“I don’t need time, I would be honoured” You say happily 

“Well that’s that” she says with a smirk standing up

Come the fuck on, a line from Carol is she serious. 

“There’s some paperwork you’ll have to go through, but we can do that now if you’d like me to go over it with you & if you have any questions.” She says taking a seat directly beside you moving the papers on the table closer. 

“Yeah we can do it now” you smile trying not to have a heart attack as you realise her thigh against yours


	6. Getting to know you

You begin flicking through the paperwork it’s mostly about privacy much like the one from the company. 

“Don’t you just love paperwork”   
She says in a sarcastic tone 

“Oh so much! Paperwork is the shit they need to teach in school”   
You say sarcastically & casually.  
Realising you swore. You know Cate swears but she’s your new boss & you don’t want to ruin this.   
“I’m sorry” you quickly say  
“I don’t ever swear in front of the children” 

“Oh don’t be fussed I swear, a little too much to be quite frank”   
she says with a smirk  
“Just when I thought you were a respectable, innocent good girl”   
She says playfully running her tongue along her teeth waiting for your response.

She’s made an offer for playfulness, you choose to take it finally feeling a slight comfort in the chaos of your anxiousness. 

“Well, I’m glad I appeared that way Mrs Blanchett”   
You say in an exaggeratedly sweet voice fluttering your eyes  
“I’ve watched many of your interviews, not only have I expanded my vocabulary but apparently also my language”   
You grin cheekily hoping she takes it humorously

“Oh fuck off!”   
She says an explosive laugh swatting your side as you laugh with her   
Your laughs fade out as you return to the paperwork filling out your information as she looks over your shoulder 

“Oh god you are young!”   
She says in a dramatic & funny way 

“I’m (Y/Age) But I think I’m more like 50 mentally” you say with a funny face 

“Well that’s why we get along then!”   
She replies, you both laughing.  
“I do hope you choose to live here, it would be much easier & id worry about you driving at strange hours” 

“I’d be honoured honestly, I just worry I’ll be annoying & you’ll grow to hate me” You laugh nervously 

“Piss off! The house is quite large not to mention the guest room is very secluded but we should be the ones worried you would grow irritated of us”   
You both smile as you reach the last page, the most important part, the contract, you lift the paper from the table bringing it to your lap, reaching into your pocket to grab your reading glasses, you always take your time to read everything with contracts. 

“Oh you are 50 indeed”   
She says with a smirk as you put on your glasses & begin reading  
You turn your eyes from the paperwork below you & smirk back.   
You read through the policies, privacy, social media, press etc & reach the section of your agreement:   
\- All travel included   
\- Residency included (living expenses covered eg. food, bills)  
\- Personal car  
There are so many more benefits you can hardly believe it. Then you reach your wage.   
Holy fuck.   
This can’t be right. You pause for a moment, looking at Cate with what you’re assuming is a bewildered & confused look

“Is everything all right dear?”   
She say leaning in concerned her shoulder almost touching yours

“This is too much”   
You say 

“I know it’s a lot of rules & particulars to take in but we’ve had some issues in the past“   
She says in a way that sounds almost hurt, she slumps a little her shoulder making contact with yours. You don’t know if she’s say because she was betrayed in the past or that you may not take the job you’re not sure

“Oh! no, not that I’m completely fine with all of the agreements.   
I mean the money, the benefits that’s more in a month than I make in a year”   
You take a breath, your hair falling beside your face

“Oh”   
She says sounding surprised at your answer she pauses for a moment adjusting her posture  
She brushes the fallen hair back goosebumps instantly covering your body  
God you hope she doesn’t notice. 

“We look after the ones who look after us” she says warmly looking into your eyes with a tender smile 

God those eyes are even more captivating in person.   
So icy, the many shades of blue like they hold all of the oceans of the world 

“I was worried for a moment you might have changed your mind”   
She really wants you to work for her wow.   
“I thought there were too many rules or you might have had a partner that you can’t bare to live apart from”   
She says smiling almost like she’s asking 

“No way, it really is a dream job I just hope I can live up to your expectations.  
& god no partner! After I broke up with my girlfriend last year I was crushed, I decided to focus on writing & work more than relationships” you smile 

“Oh thank goodness.   
Oh I’m sorry to hear that, but it seems to be working well for you”   
She smiles  
“& girlfriend..”   
Almost questioning again

“Yeah I’m a massive gay”   
You say with a laugh 

“Oh god a lesbian!” She says dramatic & loud   
You both laugh 

“Yeah you seem to attract the gays, you’ve got an army of lesbians at your disposal”   
You laugh 

“The gays or the gaze” she says motioning her hands laughing with you 

God she’s everything you imagined & more. 

You place the papers back onto the table & signing   
“There. I think that’s everything & all correct” you say placing the pen on top

She smiles happily  
“Excellent”   
Her voice low & satisfied almost like her voice as Hela. It makes you feel things.   
“Stay for dinner?”   
She smiles   
“If you would like to that is” 

“Oh my god of coarse, like I said I’m like 50, I don’t have plans”   
You both laugh

“I’ll give you a tour of the house since it’s your home now too”  
Your heart races, you’re not even being dramatic when you think how it feels like death is approaching, the way your body is reacting to all of this cannot be good.   
You can’t believe this is all happening. How the fuck. 

She gets up reaching her hand out to help you get up, linking your arms to walk once again.

You praying you won’t pass out.


	7. House tour & her room

You pass a a few doors  
“Upstairs is what we refer to as the “adult area”, it’s our quiet place”   
She says raising her hands signing quotations at the words, still not breaking your linked arms, you pass another set of stairs to an upper level   
“We had the attic changed to another level we used as the office but Dashiell being 17 now he wanted his own space so he has his own little nest” she smiles looking at you observing your surrounds   
As historical as the exterior of the house the inside is incredibly modern very Art Deco yet you can feel the grand history of the house, you pass more doors   
“I’ll show all of the other rooms once you’ve moved & settled in, if you’d like I can organise a removollst as soon as this weekend if that’s not too soon?  
And you don’t have to start work until the following week as Andrew will be home until then so you’ll have time to get your bearings & learn the particulars”   
She smiles 

She almost sounds excited

“This weekend would be perfect actually, I can move my things myself honestly I don’t expect anything else from you” 

“No I insist”   
She says decidedly with a smile.   
The way she says it you know it’s not arguable.   
You reach a set of beautiful double doors

“This is my bedroom, if you need anything when you move in you can come anytime or all of the phones have intercom so you can just call me up”  
She says releasing your arm & opening both doors in sync 

Oh my god you’re about to see Cate Blanchett’s bedroom.   
You can’t help but notice that she says her room not our room.

She steps forward, you stand still looking in awe of the moment. The beautiful view from the window ahead is incredible   
“Come on dear”  
She says taking your hand pulling you inside the room your heart pounds as you enter the room 

It’s huge, bigger than your entire flat.   
A mix of modern yet classic.  
You look around, your eyes probably look like a kid in a candy store trying to take in everything. Her bed is giant, the furniture impeccable & then you see it,   
“Oh my god” you say as you freeze causing you both to stop in your tracks.   
Her closet.   
It has its own walkway framed by suits, it looks like a store. The bright lights shining inside make it look how you imagine the pearly gates.

She gives a devilish look   
“Would you like to have a look sweetheart”

You nod mouth open in complete awe 

“Come”  
She laughs taking your hand once again  
Jesus Christ. If you haven’t died & gone to heaven already you think you just might.

The suits hung perfectly either side of you as you walk through into the closet, if you can call it that, it’s it’s own room, a beautiful vintage chair in the centre, jewellery, bags & shoes organised perfectly.   
Your eyes must be gleaming.   
Then you see it.  
The famous green Givenchy jumpsuit Lou wore in oceans 8.  
You’re having an internal gay panic.

Cate must have seen how completely enchanted you are by it   
“Isn’t it spectacular, Givenchy really know their shit”   
She says with a smirk removing it from where it hangs, she holds it against herself batting her eyes funnily as she approaches you before resting one arm underneath raising it showing you closer

“It’s incredible. Its an archival piece isn’t it?” You say

“Yes it is!   
Well I certainly am impressed.”  
She smiles  
“Ive had a long standing relationship with Givenchy, they tailored it for me specifically for the film & were kind enough to trust me to take care of it, I don’t dare touch it often but it certainly is a sight to see hanging there each day”

“I-“  
You say as you take in every detail, the dark almost fur like collar you didn’t quite see in the film, the abstract patterns highlighted & shadowed by the different shades of emerald in each tiny sequin. It truly is a piece of art. 

“& it seems to be an easy way to render beautiful young ladies speechless”   
She tilts her head grinning wickedly before turning to return the jumpsuit back to its place. 

You can’t help but blush  
“You really sent everyone into a gay panic wearing that you know”   
You say with a nervous chuckle 

She laughs  
“A gay panic! Oh I don’t know about that”   
She says, you can tell she is completely aware of what she does

“A whole nation, you know”   
You say, causing her to let out a laugh much like her laugh on Ellen when asked something Sandra bullock said to her. You laugh along with her. 

She confidently walks that famous walk of hers, sitting relaxed into the chair crossing her legs, one arm resting under her chin looking you up & down with a rather proud look on her face.   
This of coarse makes your angst even worse, it’s almost like she’s checking you out. 

Feeling slightly overwhelmed by not only this whole thing but the fact she called you beautiful, you lower your head to look around in attempt to cover your blushing grin. 

“Have a look around Darling”   
She says comfortably still watching you

You probably look like a nervous wreck, you smile at one another before walking around, your eyes wandering the room looking up & down. It’s almost overwhelming, all of the outfits you’ve seen her pictures in & had complete fangirl moments over & some incredible pieces you’ve never seen but GOD you hope you do! 

Your eyes draw to the corner beside the walkway, a couple of shoe boxes & a larger black open lidded box “Cate” written cursive in white on the side that looks rather out of place in the corner of the room, paperwork covering the top, you think it’s a script, slightly poking over the edge is the corner of what looks like a leather belt before it clicks in your brain.   
That could be the famous fucking strap.   
You quickly dart your eyes away & turn not wanting her to think you’re being a snoop. 

You look around briefly, trying to be as casual as possible before looking back to Cate, sitting with what can only be described as a smug shit eating grin.   
She’s completely full of self- satisfaction, it’s like she wanted to you to see the box purely to watch your panic. 

Is she a damn succubus that feeds off helpless lesbians panic you think to yourself.   
Well that would explain how she looks so otherworldly.

“Don’t mind the clutter in the corner”   
She says smirking a knowing smirk  
Is this subterfuge? A bluff? It’s like she wants you to bring up the box because THERE IS NO CLUTTER.

You don’t know what comes over you when confidently without a thought  
“What clutter?”   
You say a exaggeratedly clueless look

“Oh the shoeboxes & things”   
She says, she really is hinting. 

“Oh my flat is full of shoe boxes, I think I’m a bit desensitised”  
You say with a playful tone looking for her reaction which turns to almost disappointed this confirms to you that you were right. You give her want she wants saying   
“Or do you mean the black box”   
an uncontrollable smirk appearing on your face.  
You are extremely proud of yourself & can’t help but think of the “thats bold” line from carol, your smirk widening 

Cate grins a satisfied grin with scheme like appearance on her face.  
“oh that’s just some things from when I was preparing for the play”   
She says overly innocently, standing & approaching. 

Is she going to kiss me.   
No way.   
Your can hear your heart thumping. The tension in the air is insane, she is incredibly close reaching out to you licking her lips slightly &..... 

“Hey Mum!”  
You hear shouted from the distance   
It’s Dashiell. 

“Yes honey! Just a moment” Cate says giving you a naughty smile & an almost wink, confidently taking your hand to link your arms once again without a single bit of worry as to what almost happened, or what you think almost happened. 

You’re lead out of the closet heading out of her room towards the corridor, Dashiell waiting one arm rested on the doorframe 

“Whats up Dash?  
I was just showing   
(Y/N) around, she will be moving in this weekend, she’s going to help us out for a while with you boy’s nanny having to go for a little while”   
She says   
“Oh I just wanted to know what was for dinner & that’s cool!” He says with a smile 

Cate taking her free hand, brushing the stray hairs from his eyes 

“Mum stop” he says laughing shaking his hair funnily in disapproval   
You all laugh 

“Teenagers” she says shrugging her shoulders funnily   
“I’m getting dinner delivered so ask the others what they want & jot it down, I’ll be down in a little once I’m finished with (Y/N), oh & let dad know she will be joining us for dinner if he could set another place”

“Yeah” Dashiell replies flicking his hair & turning

“Thanks Hon”   
She says, dash heading to the stairs 

“Now, we better get this quick house tour done shall we?”   
She says looking into your eyes.

“Whatever you like”   
You say still overcome by emotions. 

“Ooh now don’t say that you don’t know what you’ll get yourself into”   
She says teasingly as you both start to walk

how are you going to survive dinner.


	8. Getting closer

As you’re strolling the rest of the upstairs arms linked with Cate’s, she briefly letting you know what rooms are what as you pass their opened doors, the library looks beautiful. You pause yours & Cate’s walking briefly to look through the arches at the beautiful bookcases, the vintage furniture, but what catches your eye the most are the three record players around the room, one in particular. You love old music especially on vinyl, they’d have to be antiques 

“Do you use the record players ?”  
You say eyes locked onto that particular one,  
a fully wooden base & beautifully shaped horn also of wood stemming from the centre 

“I do!” She says excitedly dragging you to the one that you had taken interest in

“I’ve only ever seen them with brass or tin horns never wood, it’s beautiful! I can just imagine the sound”  
You say, gently running your finger over the smooth glossy wood & resting your hand were it sits

“I hadnt seen wooden ones either until I this one, she’s special. I’m told timber horns were an expensive optional extra offered at the time, apparently making for better tonal quality, it really does sound divine”  
She removes her arm from yours, crouching down to the shelves below flicking through records  
You can’t help but feel an odd disappointed in loosing the contact of her warm skin, the disappointment quickly replaced with excitement as you see some of the records she has. 

She takes a record from its sleeve you can’t see what it is but you’re happy to be surprised, you watch as she sets it up  
“This player is my favourite & it’s the oldest I have”  
She says flicking her eyes to you with a quick smile before getting back to setting up  
like she wants you to know shes been paying attention to you, so much so that she can tell your fondness of things even with minimal expression. 

“Andrew tries to make me use the others because they are very sparse, hence the sort of collection we have gathered, his attempt at preserving the antique.” She says motioning her hands  
“But there’s just something about this one & how it plays that is just-  
I dunno, special”  
She smiles to herself

“I like that you use her & I like that you call her her, I guess she is much like a female. Holding much more than just beauty yet some fearful or not daring enough to explore or let out those things” 

She looks at you with a glimmer in her eye  
“Well Im not scared to explore”  
She says with her attempt at a wink before continuing  
“You definitely are wise beyond your years, maybe you are right about your internal age, that’s probably why you like her so much she’s the same age”  
She says with a laugh  
“Well she has a name now then”  
She says lowering the needle with a smile  
“(Y/N), it suits her well” 

As soon as she finishes her sentence the music plays almost like magic, the song is smoke rings by the mills brothers.  
Cate closes her eyes swaying to the music you listen to the instruments & watch her floaty movements completely taking in the moment & thinking how lucky you are to be experiencing not only the beautiful sound but to see her, Cate, like this, so completely comfortable in her special place & to let you in to a part of it is completely mystical. 

You feel a rush of happiness come over you, goosebumps rising as you feel the vibrations of the music underneath your hand 

Cate opens her eyes slowly, looking at you like she’s enjoying your reaction, her eyes hovering over you in a peaceful way, she notices your goose bumps, she steps closer her hand gently caressing over your arm feeling them a warm smile appearing 

You inhale, almost forgetting how to breath, completely taken away by the closeness of her, you look at that beautiful face you have only seen in pictures, she is even more incredible in the flesh, you take in every detail & without thought you feel words escape you lips  
“You really are more beautiful than I ever imagined, not just on the outside.” 

Her hand pauses midway up your arm her thumb caressing tenderly  
“As are you darling”  
She smiles again. 

You can’t believe nor comprehend that she could ever have thought of you, let alone know you existed.

You must have the most confused look on your face before replying  
“Oh god I don’t think so”  
you say with a polite scoff, your head lowering looking down at the player, an automatic nervous reaction, your hair conveniently hiding your face.

“When the children were explaining you, how you were, that you were a writer, your positive personality & how beautiful you were, I didn’t expect you to be this intelligent & I mean that in the best possible way. Not to mention you are even more beautiful than they were able to describe.”  
She says her hand still on your arm her thumb rubbing slightly harder in a caring way. 

You scoff at the remark about your beauty with a funny face  
“God I’m not beautiful. I just work with what I have” you say overtly modestly 

“Oh don’t be silly. Look at you, you’re positively scrumptious”  
She says playfully  
You both smile  
You’re still in disbelief that she could think that. Fuck you’re still in disbelief that you could be so lucky to be in this whole situation. 

“I can’t believe you of all people think that” you say with a smile

She wants you to know that she means it, she steps in closer looking deeply into your eyes

“You are beautiful darling. I mean it”  
She pushes your hair out of the way again, this time time with two hands, she looks at you intently as she gently continues stroking your hair, it feels incredible, the perfume on her wrists wafting, your heart thumps like crazy yet you are so relaxed, your eyes involuntarily close fully embracing the the chaotic calm. 

One hand left your hair, the other slowly running down your hair this time very slow, as it reaches the end of your hair continuing to your neck you don’t dare to open your eyes, you stay exactly how you are until you feel her knee making contact with your thigh causing you to jump slightly in shock & open your eyes to her grinning a satisfied grin  
A please laugh coming from her.

This bitch.  
You think to yourself. 

“No need to be frightened sweetheart, I told you I don’t bite”  
She says biting her lip slightly 

“Oh”  
You say with an intentionally disappointed tone 

“Oh”  
She says raising her brows, in a knowing way as if to say she knows what you were trying to convey.

She tilts her head to the side, looking down at you in a seductive way 

You feel like time has stopped as she inches closer  
Until you hear  
“MUM!”  
It’s Iggy on the intercom. 

For fuck sake! Another interruption. 

She gives you an apologetic look & turns to grab the phone to answer back 

“Yeah bubby?”  
She says sweetly 

It’s incredible how loving she is.

“Can (Y/N) come & play outside with us all before dinner please”  
He says in a happy tone  
She looks at you with a smile, like she’s asking if you’d like to 

“How could I say no to that”  
You reply smiling she blinks slowing in a thanking way before answering Iggy  
“We’re coming down now Mr”  
She says before turning & walking back to you

You remain standing with your arms either side of you, not moving as reaches you, hoping that she may reach out for your arm again like she has made a habit of. 

She smirks a smart ass smirk, like she has a plan & like she knows exactly what you’re waiting for as her hand reaches out but this time instead of taking hold of your arm she slowly runs her hand between your arm & your side before taking your arm in hers, you can’t help but squirm, goosebumps rising again & your nipples becoming visibly hard 

You both start walking  
“would you like a jacket dear? If you’re cold in here you’ll be freezing outside”  
She smirks 

“Oh piss off”  
You say funnily, crossing your arms 

Her laugh echoing as you both walk down the stairs

You see Andrew waiting at the front door for you two  
“Well you two seem to be getting along like a house on fire”  
he says kindly as you both reach the bottom of the staircase 

“Oh yes, I think (Y/N) is going to be a great associate darling”  
She says turning smiling at you as Andrew opens the door for you two, you thank him

“That’s good poss” he says following you both outside

Your mind is in shambles right now. At least the kids will be a distraction for now.


	9. A tease

The children excitedly show you around the large beautiful property giving you a tour of everything they could think of.   
You, Andrew & Cate making small talk them asking you more about yourself, your life & your writing. 

The children run around with the dogs as you continue to chat  
Andrew keeping the mood lifted & open comfortably joking that even he hadn’t ventured the grounds this much before.  
Cate continues the banter commenting that the young boys were like a pair of real estate agents. 

After having a laugh you take a moment to appreciate the moment looking at the the sky, the sun beginning to disappear behind the beautiful manor

“Alright children the sun is going down, let’s head back”  
Cate says with a warm smile 

Walking back you notice the closeness of Cate growing as you walk, as much as the anxiousness still lingers you feel a comfort in her closeness now.  
The ever present nervousness visually apparent in your traipse walk

Yours & Cate’s hands brush one another a result of your teetering, you glance in apology noticing the edges of her mouth upturning in reaction.  
You share in a brief smile noticing her timing her steps to match with yours making you feel less embarrassed.

Your hands brush one another’s yet again & she reaches out her hand slightly tapping it.  
You can’t help but feel strange a combination of excitement & desire mixed with doubt & slight guild especially being right next to Andrew.

She notices your hesitation as she glances at your concerned & nervous look.  
She grins a permissive grin like she’s letting you know to dismiss your concerns, followed with a look of calm her hand gently touching yours, her thumb briefly rubbing your wrist comfortingly before running her fingers down your hand playfully yet seeking your approval  
You take a breath before you reach out to her hand clarifying you understand the non verbal communication

You can feel your heart thumping in every inch of your body as hands feathery caress one another’s.  
Your fingertips touch, such a small touch yet so incredibly intense it sending a wave over you, the feeling indescribable almost like static; your skin covered in goosebumps so intense they feel like the vibrating specks of tv static & thump of your pulse so loud it fades all outer sound, the outside sounds momentarily heard between each beat like the signals from other sources in radio static. 

Your stomach drops with fear & confusions when you look to see Andrew pausing his walking, as he turns his head you notice what he had stopped for.   
You feel a force of fur landing between yours & Cate hands   
That was fucking lucky. 

Cate let’s out a laugh as she crouches to pet their black Labrador that has planted itself between the two of you ever so conveniently.   
Andrew smiles & your fear dwindles as you look down at Cate beside you smiling as she scratches the dog that is looking up at you, Cate’s face following the dogs stare.   
God to see her like this is incredible so comfortable, relaxed & completely whimsical. 

“Well, it looks like the whole family is head over heels for you (Y/N)”   
She gives a smirk before adding   
“Look at him! After all the poop I’ve picked up, the treats I’ve given him” 

You all laugh as she stands brushing off her hands against her thighs.   
You smile, crouching giving the dog a pat him rolling for a tummy rub 

“Oh come on!”  
Cate says funnily at the dogs reaction

“Oh he’s a sweet boy. It’s probably just because I gave him pats earlier & im new” you say 

“Don’t be jealous darl, you’re still the pigs favourite”   
Andrew says playfully 

“Only because im the only one who doesn’t want to eat them!”   
She replies, you all have a laugh & continue walking

The children running through the back door to the living room to play, Andrew just behind them

“Andrew dear”  
Cate calls gets his attention, Andrew turning   
“Could you write down dinner for everyone please? Me & (Y/N) will be in in a moment, we just have a couple of things to go over & we will be in” 

“No worries”   
He replies with a wave before heading inside 

You & Cate walk along the outside area to a area with fire heater, a funky two seater outdoor lounge with two small tables either side, a stack of books on each  
“Sit sweetheart”  
She says as she walks by the fire heater switching it on adding some extra light to area & sitting on the lounge. 

You step closer & pause for a moment thinking of how you’re going to approach this  
“Don’t be shy”   
She says putting her hands out signalling you to come closer with a look that makes you feel like you could melt

You step closer   
“I should have mentioned this when you offered me the job but I was too focused on trying to say yes without dying”   
You say funnily as you take a seat, she scoffs & shakes her head funnily shifting slightly closer to you tilting her head waiting for your continuation  
“I smoke, not a whole lot & I would never around the children, I thought I’d better tell you, I hope it isn’t an issue” 

She lets out a laugh & crossing her legs over one another making herself comfortable   
“Oh no”   
She says sarcastically leaning to open the drawer of the table on the side she’s sitting 

She grabs out a cigarettes, placing one in her mouth, as you reach to your pocket for your pack

“Well I was right about us getting along”   
She says removing her cigarette smiling & squinting her eyes wickedly

“I’m hope so”   
You say with a smile, placing a cigarette between your own lips  
She smiles uncrossing one leg, leaning closer to light your cigarette for you first   
you lean in to be of assistance, your hair falling from behind your ear yet again, you move to brush it away but she beats you to it, gently folding it behind your ear again rubbing your cheek after as feel the blood rush to your cheeks, hoping your makeup is still on enough that she can’t see how red they would be

“I think my good girl image has really been tarnished now”  
You say smiling, you feeling much more comfortable 

“Oh god yes, the smoking, the swearing, the lesbianism” she says dramatically sarcastically before continuing   
“No, I can tell you are a sweet thing”  
You scoff  
She leans closer you assume in attempt to light your cigarette for you once more.

you lean forward yet again but she brings her hand up to your hair first you think to stop it falling again running her fingers over the previously placed hair, slowly following it down your neck, goosebumps reappearing & your breath shuddering as she abandons stroking of the hair running her fingertips over your chest, you can feel her eyes on you  
you’re too overwhelmed to make eye contact your eyes stay locked looking at her beautiful mouth her tiny smile lines becoming more prominent with her expanding grin as you come completely undone at her light touches

But nothing made you melt more than watching her lips grow closer just far away enough you could see them as she spoke in her accent, so seductively   
“See”  
Her hand moving up your neck grasping the bottom of your jaw lightly turning your face to make eye contact  
“You are a good girl”   
She grins waiting on your reaction   
“aren’t you?”  
You nod as your cigarette drops, she slowly grabs it from between your thighs, your body tightening at her touch.   
Her hand raising the cigarette up, her thumb running over your your lips   
“Open”   
You open your lips  
“Good”   
she places the cigarette between them brushing your hair back lighting your cigarette & leaning back lighting hers with an accomplished look on her face 

You’re slightly disappointed & she can tell. She is loving how desperate she’s made you  
“I really should start pinning my hair back”   
You say 

She gives a look  
“Now why would you do that”   
She smirks as she takes a draw of her cigarette before leaning in to whisper in your ear   
“it’s so much more fun this way”   
She says breathily in your ear, you lean closer craving some contact she backs away slightly to look at your face her hand raising to yours as you look into her eyes, reaching out & touching her beautiful collar bones, quickly looking to her eyes to make sure it’s ok, she grins a satisfied grin & gives a permissive nod your fingertips lightly gliding over her chest watching her breathes, the way she arches nearer her breathing anything but contained as you touch the beginning of her neck, her responses showing you what she likes, you take your hand to where her ear meets her neck gently caressing , her neck tilts opening more space to explore, you brush her hair back & lean in, you follow your hands movement with your lips dragging them along the skin too. 

You want to drive her as crazy as she has you her body shifting toward you more as your breath grows heavier along her skin  
“Can I kiss you?”   
You whisper into her ear   
“Yes, ye-“ she says breathily your lips & tongue meeting her earlier before she can finish the second word.   
you kiss all over her neck & chest, that beautiful chest, kissing, lightly biting & sucking along her ivory skin & moving your way up to that jawline, she begins to turn her head when you hear the tv inside turn on & voices.

You quickly stop you both are so worked up you look at one another & smirk, looking at your cigarettes to find they have gone out. 

“Mum”   
You hear from inside 

“Shall we go in ?” She stands reaching out to you lifting you to stand   
“Sure”   
You reply getting up

You walk towards the back door as you reach it before opening the door she quickly turns in front of you, you almost bump into her, she smirks   
“We will finish that another time”   
She says planting an urgent yet seductive kiss to your cheek before looking at you hovering closely before quickly turning & opening the door. 

She is a fucking tease but you love it


	10. Accidents happen

Dinner arrived exceptionally quickly. The unity of the family is precious to see, how all of them help one another in setting the table & including you. Cates brief glances at you are so distracting & make you completely giddy, especially given what had gone on moments ago. 

Everyone’s food is placed in front of them the last thing is glasses. Everyone entering the kitchen to grab one for themselves, you begin to follow  
“I’ll get yours for you sweetheart”  
Cate says smiling at you as she walks through the archway to the kitchen. Upon returning Andrew assists the children taking their seats  
“Can I Please sit beside (Y/N)”  
Iggy says standing by the chair next to you, you smile & he sits down excitedly. You sitting to the right beside the head of the table, you stand getting your food ready, Andrew is to the left already seated.  
Cate returns with three wine glasses for herself, you & Andrew

She walks in from the left placing Andrews glass down first giving him a kiss to the cheek as he tends to Edith. She places the second glass, hers, at the head of the table.  
You love that she sits at the head of the table. 

She glances at you as she approaches & grins as you are fixing your place. You pause & wait as she is about to pass, she places your glass & walks by, awfully closely proceeding to give each child a kiss before walking back just as you’re about to sit. She begins to pass brushing her pelvis against you sending a shockwave through your body, you accidentally knock the glass over causing a piece of glass to break onto your plate. 

“I’m so sorry”  
You let out shakily 

“Oh don’t be silly! it’s ok”  
She says leaning closely & grabbing the piece of glass from the table 

“Accidents happen darl”  
Andrew says with a comforting smile 

“I’ll fix it up, please take the money out of my first pay to cover it”  
You say grabbing the glass reaching your hand out for Cate to hand you the piece of glass

She smiles  
“Don’t be silly, you all start dinner & I’ll help (Y/N)” she says holding the fragment of glass before turning to you  
“I’ll have to show you to another glass anyhow”  
Stepping back motioning toward the kitchen.

You step back from the table to follow Andrew giving another reassuring smile before he & the children begin to eat, you & Cate heading toward the kitchen 

You reach the beautiful modern & artistic kitchen Cate opening a drawer the bin inside tossing the pieced glass in & standing to wait for you  
“Just chuck that in there love” 

You move with a slight tremble not sure if it’s because you just broke one of their glasses or because of the actions that made you break it.  
Cate grins watching you approach placing the glass gently into the trash, she moves behind you her arm coming around you to close the drawer

“I’m sorry again, I’m so clumsy”  
Your say, your breathing becoming unsteady as the gap between you lessens as the drawer closes you take sharp inhale as you feel her body lightly against your back the pressure gradually increasing as the the drawer closes, it closes & she rests one arm on the counter beside you her free arm making contact with your lower back trailing up your back to over your shoulder, slightly scooping your hair back uncovering your ear before placing it on the counter also, leaving you between her arms.  
Your legs feel weak, you’re completely overwhelmed in the best possible way.  
You rest your hands on the counter to stabilise yourself, unsure of what she’s going to do. 

She leans close to your ear you could almost collapse  
“Clumsy little girl aren’t you?”  
She says in questioning tone her accent prominent her voice deepening as her crotch presses against your ass pushing your body against the counter as she waits for a reply 

You inhale  
“I am”  
With a shaky exhale 

She reaches for your hands, spreading them her arm width apart, running her hands slight up to your wrists & tightening her grip.  
You can help but let out a moany breath

“Shh”  
She whispers closely to your ear reaching one hand up around your jaw from behind placing one finger over your lips as she pushes against 

You inhale sharply & she tightens her grip on your jaw  
“You need to be quiet, can you do that?”  
You nod 

“Or do I have to put something in that pretty little mouth to help you be quiet?”  
She says before dipping two fingers into your mouth briefly, you twirl your tongue around them & suck them as she takes them out  
“Hmm?”  
She lets out in a questioning yet pleasured moan before turning your face to hers waiting for your answer 

“I can”  
You say almost pleading into her mouth  
She smiles a devilish grin lapping up your desperation. 

“Mm what a good girl”  
She says slipping one thigh between yours, you spread your legs in reaction  
you can’t help but push back seeking some sort of relief  
“Sweet thing, all spread out for me”  
She says, her voice raspy & pleased as she applies more pressure giving you what you were wanting, your back arching, your face turning to see her.  
“Such a shame we don’t have time right now, we must get back to dinner”  
She says with a cocky growl, reaching at the cabinet above you grabbing out a wine glass, placing it beside the two of you & forming a small gap between you

Your body slumping over the counter, you’ve completely come apart beneath her & she knows it, she has you just where she wants you

You quickly stand & turn not ready for this moment to be over just yet.  
She smirks, impressed with your quick composure & reaction, waiting to see what you will do. 

You walk around her, her following you with her eyes & turning around to face you, you step closer, she seems taken a back & excited at your sudden confidence.  
You take a step forward reaching your hands to her hips, pushing her back a step almost a the counter.

You move your face closer to hers making your way to her ear  
“Since I’ve been good, I just want one thing one thing first”  
She turns with a questioning face  
As her eyes meet yours she knows what that is  
You lean, eyes glancing between her eyes & lips, your hands lightly caress her hips her loose shirt slightly hanging to one side exposing a slight bit of skin, your thumb making contact with it & her mouth opening with an inhale as you close the gap between you two kissing her lips. 

Your kiss is gentle & hesitant almost waiting for her permission, as she kisses back the permission is granted & you increase the pressure, one hand moving under her shirt to her back, her soft skin covered in goosebumps as your stroke the curve of her spine, your other hand reaching to her face, gently caressing as you both deepen the kiss,  
She rubs your arm & her other hand reaches behind your neck in a more assertive way, you push forward in reaction the kiss becoming more passionate, she gives a gentle tug to your hair, you inhale before kissing back, you want to leave her wanting more just as she had done to you, you push her against the counter making sure she doesn’t hit it too hard, as she makes contact she lets out a quiet moan &,bites your lip, smiling as she takes in a sharp excited breath, you stop the kiss leaning beside her  
“We must get back to dinner”  
You say with a cheeky smile grabbing the new glass from the bench top walking toward the walkway fixing your hair

You look back at her as she catches up  
“You just fucking wait”  
She says with a seductive & pleased tone before you both head back to the hallway heading back to the dining area


	11. I want to know

Dinner was more than a struggle, between Cates foot rubbing against your leg occasionally, her hand cheekily making its way to your thigh all whilst trying to manage a normal conversation over the dinner table & answer questions which were mostly from her, which you swear was purely to watch you squirm as you attempt to answer. 

At the end of the night Andrew, Cate & the children walk you to the door to say goodbye

“When were you moving in (Y/N) I’m a bit worried about you driving home each night until then”  
Andrew says nicely, he seems to like you & genuinely concerned 

“Ahh this weekend I think we decided”  
You answer with a smile glancing at Cate for confirmation 

“That we did, but darling if you wanted to bring some of your things over, some essentials, after taking the boys to school tomorrow you’re more than welcome to, that way if you want to move in sooner you have what you need until the weekend?”   
Cate says almost like she’s asking you to 

“Yeah unfortunately this muscle won’t be here tomorrow to help carrying anything”   
Andrew says funnily   
You all share in a laugh

“Oh I wouldn’t expect you to! Nor do I expect it on the weekend but yes it would be good to bring a few essentials”  
You answer, it really would because you’re starting to feel tired. 

“If you need to stay you’re more than welcome”   
Andrew adds 

“Oh no its ok, traffic is minimum at this time, I’ll be fine”  
You smile

“See you tomorrow (Y/N)”  
Iggy says giving you a hug 

“Bye (Y/N)”  
Roman says with a wave, Edith in his arms giving a palmy wave

“Cya tomorrow”   
Says Dash as he climbs the stairs phone in hand in the background with a slight wave

“See you tomorrow”  
You say as you turn walking away

“Oh (Y/N) darling”  
Cate calls out as you are about to head down the front stairs, you turn   
“Drive safely”  
She smiles 

“Always”  
You say returning the smile as you begin to walk down the stairs.

 

You take the boys to school, having another fun drive after dropping them off you rush back to your place grabbing the bags you had packed when you returned from dinner after being unable to sleep.   
Let’s be real how could you sleep after what had gone on.   
You chuck it all into your car & head to the Blanchett/Upton resistance, which is now your residence too. My god. 

You pull up & head to the back of the car to collect some bags out.  
Your bag of underwear has come undone during the drive, you quickly shove the undergarments into the bag in a rush 

“Ohh What a pleasant surprise”   
You quickly turn around in a fright letting out a small shriek   
It’s Cate  
“God I’m not that horrible am I?”   
She says laughing, you let out a small laugh, trying to calm yourself from her presence & praying you managed to bag up all of the scattered lingerie

“Not at all! I just get scared very easily”  
You smile feeling more relaxed  
“Especially when it’s Cate Blanchett sneaking up on me!”  
You say funnily  
“Oh piss off!”   
She says lightly poking at your side  
You both laugh   
She steps closer to the back of the car   
“Let me help you darling” 

“Oh, no it’s ok!”  
You say with a anxious tone

“I insist”  
She makes her way beside you reaching in   
“Ohhh how nice”   
You turn looking to see her with a cheeky smile twirling a pair of your underwear around her finger

You quickly grab it & place it in its bag. Of course you missed one pair & of course she had to find it.

“One of my bags come undone on the way & it just had to be my underwear bag because I’m just that unfortunate”  
You say funnily shaking the slight embarrassment

“Not so unfortunate”   
She says with a suggestive tone & her signature wink/blink taking that bag from your hands  
“Come on, we can get the rest later on”   
She turns toward the stairs   
You grab a handful of bags & follow

You accent the stairs to the inside stairs beginning to climb them behind her   
“We have the house to ourselves today, Andrews out with Edith”   
She turns briefly pausing on the stairs to give you a smile 

“Cool”  
You reply with a smile.   
Why did I just say cool oh my god.

You reach your room cate placing the bags at the front of the bed, you follow suit  
“I changed the room a little after you left, I wanted to make it more ‘you’ ”   
She smiles   
“Well try to” 

It looks amazing, a funky rug in your favourite colour on the floor matching the tone of the blanket on the bed.   
She actually took the time to think of you wow.

“It looks so beautiful, thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that”   
You say with a smile, looking around the room 

“No need to thank me, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I might as well be practical” 

I wonder if she couldn’t sleep for the same reason you couldn’t. 

“I couldn’t sleep either”  
You reply

She grins.   
Maybe it was for the same reason.

“Seems you were awake for quite a while”  
She says stepping closer   
“I wonder why it could be that we both couldn’t sleep”   
She brushes your hair behind your ears grinning

It definitely was for the same reason.

“Well I have some idea why”   
You say, she grins wider 

“Oh & what might that be”  
She raises her chin waiting for your response, running her tongue over her teeth.

Jesus. What can you reply to that.

“Well maybe because we had things to do, I had to pack to move in & you, well you had a room to prepare. I know when I have things to do I can’t settle until they’re done”   
You say slightly cockily & quick witted 

She raises her brows, you still trying to keep calm & collected   
“Hmm you could be right”  
She says pausing the stroking of your hair  
“Or maybe it was because we were both thinking of dinner”  
Her eyes making contact with yours as your calmness slightly dissipates, she notices.   
“And how delicious it was”  
She says in a very seductive & pointed way.   
Her hand reaching the end of your hair, trailing down your arm & returning to her side.  
you have a spark of curiosity wondering why she wouldn’t just take this moment to do what you both have been hinting at.   
She she turns & walks toward the glass doors by the windows of your room  
“Cigarette?”   
She says as she opens the doors,  
The doors open revealing a beautiful balcony with a seat for two & a lovely small coffee table  
“Sure & oh my god this is beautiful” 

“I thought you might like it darling”   
She says turning back briefly with a smile before taking a seat 

You follow & sit beside her, you can’t help but wonder so many things about this incredible woman, why she is such a tease & how you want to know everything about her.

She looks at you almost reading your mind knowing the query’s circling your mind   
“What are you thinking love”  
She says touching your leg & handing you a cigarette with her other hand

“Oh nothing”  
You say taking the cigarette & lighting it before reaching to light hers 

She leans in as you light it flicking her eyes to yours before she backs away   
“You can ask me things”   
She says exhaling her drag of cigarette making eye contact again   
“Ask me things”  
She rubs your leg kindly 

“Ok, well”  
You take a deep breath preparing to ask some personal things   
“I want to know about you & your things with females” 

She smirks, an almost cocky knowing smirk   
“Like Rooney?”  
She says with a chuff 

“Not specifically, just your past & if what is going on here is what I think it is”   
Your voice trembles as you look at her 

“We’ll get ready for a long chat darling”  
She smiles & sits back relaxed

 

climbing onto the bed, your bed, sitting comfortably with a


	12. Ask me

Climbing onto the bed, your bed, sitting comfortably with a smile that holds a hint of nervousness she pats the bed for you to join her.  
“Come”

You join her, her legs crossed looking at you like a teacher in school about to answer a question you have, you are full of nervousness but eager to know 

“Now what in particular did you wish to know?”   
She says 

“It’s just-   
you can tell me it’s none of my business at any time”   
You look at her anxiously   
She nods her head for you to continue   
“It’s just what is going on here, I just want to know I’m not being some fan imagining things”

She smiles   
“Or a gay in a panic?”   
She says with a laugh, chuffed with her newly found phrase 

“Yeah exactly”   
You say laughing with her 

She rubs your knee   
“Well you’re not imagining things”

“I just don’t know what to think, I look back at you with some women & it seems like there is more & I-“

“Shh sweetheart”   
She stops you gently covering your lips with her finger   
“There’s no need to over think or be afraid to ask me things. You’re fascinating to me & the last thing I want is you to be questioning anything, so what would you like to know?”

“Wow ahh”  
You can’t believe this   
“I just want to know if this is something you do often, if Andrew knows & I wouldn’t want it to effect my job because as short as it’s been I truly do think the world of the children & wouldn’t want to ruin anything”  
You blurt out as quickly as you can 

She shifts closer looking you in the eye resting a hand on your knee, caressing your face with her other hand before it resting on your other knee   
“Andrew is aware of my fondness if you you, but not yet the extent of it & he is aware of my appreciation of women who intrigue me & he understands, he supports & accepts me just like he has always done.” 

You can’t help but blurt   
“I understand. & what would you say is going on with us? I just am so confused, like what is happening, is this all it is, have you ever?...”

“I never have fucked a woman if that’s what you want to ask but are trying to be a good girl”  
She grins cheekily before continuing   
“I have been tempted yes, but the desire has not been strong enough that it has gone any further than kissing & fondling but things always happened & it always dwindled quite quickly with circumstance & things”  
She says 

“Really? That’s so strange I always thought seeing you & Gillian & Rooney..” you say curiously 

“Yes darling girl really. Oh god Gillian has always been a flirt but never more than that with me. We are very similar, we use to like going out together & getting up to a little mischief but that’s about it” she says funnily before speaking more seriously  
“& Rooney, well the flirtation was undeniable but she had Joaquin who isn’t understanding like Andrew, things with her just didn’t flow after all of the press stink” 

“Oh.. ok.. thank you for being so open & honest I’m glad we could address it all”   
you say, your mind trying to process all of this, almost accepting the fact that just a regular person like you should have never thought Cate would be doing anything other than flirting as full on as it was, you must have sounded slightly disappointed 

She looks at you with a comforting grin brushing your hair yet again you grin slightly  
“What’s the matter?”  
She says 

“Oh nothing, I’m just glad we spoke about this because I was getting way too in my head about everything, I still am honestly”   
You say with a slight laugh 

“Don’t do that darling, you’re very special do you know that”   
You shrug off the compliment slightly you cannot fathom that she could believe that 

She shakes her head   
”When I first met you, I could tell there was something about you, your wit & personality was just so different & things just unfurled. I want you to know that & know that that isn’t something I do easily”   
She leans in closer, the smell of her perfume wafting

“I really can’t believe that, like I’m just a regular person you know” you say

She grins  
“Im just as regular as you honey. The thing is at dinner dinner & in the kitchen, no woman, or man really, has ever done that to me. Made me feel so much desire or teased me back like that” 

“Well that is unbelievable, how could they not”  
You say

“That’s the thing, I’m very playful but few people ever are playful back”

You laugh slightly   
“Probably becuase you are Cate fucking Blanchett & they can’t believe that you could be doing it let alone be able to think straight, you have no idea how much of an energy you have, it’s so, ahh how do I say it in the best way, like, intimidating but not bad more like you completely captivate people you know so I see why people wouldn’t think to play back, I don’t even understand how I could or did, it just sort of happened”

She leans closer again begging to stroke your hair lightly.  
You think it calms her to do it.  
“See that’s where you’re special, it just happens, it just flowed. It’s either people don’t know what to do or they do too much.” 

You smile  
“I really can’t believe it. I don’t think I’ll ever get over you & how you are, like Jesus Christ”

She uncrosses one leg enabling her to lean in closer resting the leg next to yours, it feels like lightning where your legs touch  
She pushes all of your hair back, you can’t help but sway unbalanced underneath her touch you lower your arm down accidentally resting on her leg seeking stability, she looks at your eyes as your hand meets her leg & grins a cunning grin   
She places her hand on top of yours & slowly runs her fingertips up your arm, the goosebumps return, she makes her way up your arm & slowly pushes the strap of your shirt off your shoulder, your breathing becoming heavier & your heart begins pounding even more. 

She leans closer to your neck pausing her movements & flicking her eyes to you as she speaks   
“You thought you could leave me starved like you did at dinner”

“You did look delicious”   
You say playfully, slowly trying to calm your breathing 

“Only to remain uneaten”   
She says breathily to your neck before giving a light kiss


	13. Come to my room

You lower your face to look at her after her lips loose contact from your neck,   
She looks up at you, her pupils enlarged, a grin spread across her face, her tongue sliding across her teeth before licking her lips lightly.

She slowly raises up, her eyes locked with yours, her hand making its way behind your neck, her grip tightening before pulling your face closer kissing along your jaw by your ear slowly moving across kissing your chin gripping your hair.

You take a deep shaky breath before moving your lips closer to hers, your lips quiver as you feel her fingers lightly scratching your scalp as your lips hover over one another’s in what feels like hours of tension.

Her lips brush yours. Not innocently, like a tease hot, fiery, passionate & demanding. You kiss back almost cautiously, you know how dangerous it is, you almost want to pull away before you lose yourself because you know how much you will crave her kisses just from that slight contact, but you can’t seem to in this overwhelming moment your senses have been seduced & you can no longer think straight (not like you could before anyway). 

“Y/N” she whispers slowly her accent strong, her voice deep prolonging each letter as if to savor them.   
You smile, your heart fluttering at her voice as you clasp your hands either side of her face & draw in a shared breath. Never before has your name ever felt so wonderful a one, you think as you lean in for another kiss returning that tease, you can hear your heart thumping in your ears so loud you worry she might be able to hear it 

You both pause & look into one another’s eyes. Her lips crashing over yours as she pushes you back on the bed & pins your arms down as you kiss over and & again like finally you both can share that need for one another. 

You kissed her back & all of this, at this moment felt so right. Like this was how things were supposed to be. & there was no doubt in your mind that   
you (Y/N), was actually experiencing this & are more in love with this woman than ever previously thought, a lady you have looked up to & idolised for so long, Cate Blanchett.

You remain kissing for five or so minutes, it feels like forever yet seconds all in one, you feel every slight movement, breath, touch.   
She is the first to pull back, stopping the kisses & smiling at you. You had ended up so that she was straddling your lap, both of you sitting upright.

You are the first to speak a breathy sentence  
"I, don't know if this is a good idea."

"Why is that baby." She says, smiling, licking her lips, giving you another long kiss.

"So what does this make us. What about Andrew, my job, the children if this doesn’t work" You reply completely dazed yet grounded by everything, the back of your mind knowing you’re saying this because you know you are completely hooked & it all could end tragically. 

"You know, I never picture you as the kind of girl to worry about labels or what if’s” she laughs, rubbing her hands over your cheeks before adding “god you’re moving in here with almost no notice that says you aren’t like that, so I know that’s not your real concern" She looks into your eyes.

"I just, I dont want to get hurt or hurt you or your life or do something wrong & I don’t want to be like those other girls who just disappear if this is a one time thing?'' You say 

"I'm just as confused as you are darling, you’re different & all I know is that out of all of the people I've ever kissed, nothing has ever felt more right." You feel her smile as her mouth presses into your neck before kissing gently

You let out a moany exhale   
"Oh god" follows 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She says into your neck, kissing again, this time her mouth opening

"What?"  
You let out shakily 

"Kiss you." She says, biting & kissing just below your jaw. 

“Fuck”  
You let out

An approving “mmm” coming from her 

A wave of adrenaline rushes through you, you pull her face towards yours  
“So you’re ready to finally fuck a female?”  
You say with a sexy stern voice 

“No”   
She says firmly as her hand reaches around your neck, her manicured fingernails slightly digging in 

Your sternness briefly disappears as you give a questioning look 

Her grip tightening further as she tilts your head back hovering over you   
“I’m ready to finally fuck you my pretty little thing”   
She says before kissing you intensely biting your lip 

“Fuck” you let out 

She quickly takes one leg from around you, you grab her other thigh tightly 

“What are you doing” You say concerned, almost frustrated 

She grabs your hand   
“Come to my room.”

You let out a huff 

“Oh come on. We can always use your room next time. I want the first time my bed so when you’re in here each night all you can think about is me lying down every night right where we fucked & work yourself up until we can do it again”

You smile, getting up, you feel a throbbing between your legs, eager is an understatement.  
“Who says I’ll be thinking of you every night”  
You say cheekily as she drags you down the corridor toward her room 

She stops & pushes you against the wall  
“Oh baby you wait. Plus I have some things there that I think you’ll like”  
She says before kissing you & running her leg over your crotch 

You bite her lip before speaking  
“Like what? Something from your messy wardrobe? Something in the box?”

You know exactly what she means.  
She knows you do too by the look she gives as she kisses you passionately before dragging you to her doorway


	14. Her room

She pushes you through her doorway you stand watching her excitement & urgency as she slams the doors shut pushing you into them one of her hands slaps against the door & rests level with your head, you let out a moany exhale as you back thuds against the doors causing them to rattle, her other hand making its way from your hip up to your neck, grabbing with a gentle force.

You grin, completely fucking aroused by this whole moment

“You like that do you baby?”   
She says as her face draws closer to yours, her lips hovering above yours  
“You like how I show how much I want you”

You can feel her breath on your lips as you lean forward to kiss her, she pulls back just as your lips almost meet 

“Uh uh.”  
She says sliding her hand from your neck to your jaw, her fingers reaching to your mouth  
“I may not have fucked a female, but I know how I like to turn them on”   
She says as she kisses you briefly  
Her tongue running along your lip, you open your mouth & your tongues meet before she pulls back yet again. 

Her fingers trail along your lips   
“Now show me how much you want it”  
She says as she slips two of her fingers between your lips.

You slightly open your mouth & gently suck the tip of her fingers as she tilts her eyes down grinning as she watches what you’re doing 

“If you want me to use what’s in that box you better show me what a good job you can do”   
She says in a stern voice brushing your hair out of your face pushing her fingers further into your mouth. 

You begin to suck her fingers, your tongue flicking & circling your tongue around them as they go deeper. You pull back & take a breath, she smiles

“There, perfect my good girl”   
She says before planting another wet kiss to your lips, nipping & pulling at your lips with her teeth before pulling you further into the room. 

She pushes you face first to the edge of her giant bed & comes behind you, pushing her pelvis into your ass before leaning onto your back pushing you down slowly, the pressure against you building, her hands on top of yours slowly trail up your arm then down your body to your shirt, she takes it off & tosses it aside & bites at your shoulder reaching to your tits grabbing at them through your bra

“Mmm, you want me to get this off for you” she says beside your ear nibbling at it. 

“Yes” you let out in a moan before she takes it off & places her hands firmly back onto your breasts gently pinching your nipples between her fingers, you twitch & grind against her. 

Her nails drag over your back as her lips brush against your ear   
“I’m so glad I found you angel. You look so fucking hot right now”

“Ugh, me too.”   
You let out in a moan.  
“Can I turn around?”   
You ask 

“Yes baby, let me see that pretty face”   
She replies & takes a step back pulling you up & pushing you down to sit on the bed before kissing you again 

“Fuck”   
You let out in a pleasured moan during the kiss as her fingers tighten around your nipples 

“Lie down”   
She says in a tone that you wouldn’t dare ignore the command.  
You stand & climb onto the bed as she stands watching, smiling an accomplished grin, her arms crossed & legs apart. Her energy is so strong. 

“Let me get something”   
She says as she walks toward her closet 

She returns with THAT box. Placing it beside the bed you stare at it until you look at her & see she is watching you, she smiles a cunning smile at your reaction.  
“We will get to that later”   
She says as she climbs onto the bed straddling you.   
“But for now”  
She kisses you, completely different to before, more intimately now. 

You run your hands up her legs to her sweater, your hands reaching underneath to her soft bare skin underneath, you feel her body twitch at your touch & the rush floods you both, you finally reach her breasts, they’re bigger than what you had thought from what you had seen of them, her nipples are hard & you can’t help but gently apply pressure to them between your fingers as you massage them with your hands & then you hear it, the first moan of hers, caused by your touch. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. 

You can’t help but drag your nails down them, down her torso to the bottom of her shirt line grabbing the bottom of it & taking it off throwing it away & just staring in awe. 

“You really are so fucking beautiful”   
You say as you turn her over, lying on top of her, your bare breasts touching, giving her a light kiss

“& so are you”   
She says before leaning up to kiss you   
“Now as forward as I may have been just before, now is the part that I’m going to need some patience”  
She says in an incredibly sexy calm way 

“The more time I have with you right now, like this, the better”  
you kiss her neck causing her to let out a moan   
“I will walk you through this now Miss Blanchett”   
You say before kissing her neck, slowly moving down as her breathing loudens between small moans.


	15. It’s time

You make your way down her body taking note of every inch you can scattering kisses, licks & sucks, her moans giving you a reaction like no other, like the feeling you get the first time you attend a live concert the adrenaline rushing, your thumping heart felt in every inch of your body, the race of emotion so consuming yet you are so focused on every moment. You make your way down below her ribs licking down passing her bellybutton to her torso running your tongue along passing over her stomach tattoos down to just above her pant line, her back arching & goosebumps covering  
her alabaster skin as her breathing intensifies she begins scratching your back.

You look up at her pausing, your eyes meeting, you both smile as she leans down for a kiss, her legs tightening around you, you grab her ass pulling her closer to you before she lies back down & you make your way back up her body kissing before you give a hesitant bite near her collar bones

“Harder”  
She moans as she grasps your hair 

“Are you sure?”  
You ask as you make your way past her collar bone to the base of her neck, your open mouth awaiting her approval 

“Yes baby, I like it hard”  
She says with a low almost growl 

You bite her neck harder then instantly suck the spot, you see the mark you made as you release your mouth,  
“Yes!” She lets out as a loud moan escapes her, her hands gripping your hair hard.  
You have never felt this aroused in your life.

“I left a mark I’m sorry”  
You say with a pant 

“Don’t apologise. I intend on doing the same.”  
She says as she rubs your face, her legs tightening around you. 

You trail your hands up to her tits, lowering your mouth to one of her hardened nipples wrapping it around it, sucking it gently & flicking it with your tongue, her back arching more & her body slowly thrusting against you as her moaning becomes more consistent. You can’t help but gently place your teeth around it.

her nails dig into you  
“oh fuck”  
She lets out breathily as you do the same to the other nipple before looking up at her incredibly beautiful face

“Are you ready?”  
You say 

“Yes” she answers breathily into your mouth as you two kiss & she unbuttons her pants for you

You make your way back down kissing her body until you reach her abdomen, sliding her pants down & throwing them off to the side, you take a moment to look down at the sight in front of you. Cate Blanchett completely naked waiting for you to fuck her. 

She leans up with a curious grin

“You are incredible” You say before pushing her back down, pressing on her knees spreading her legs  
She gasps a pleased gasp as you kiss down her thighs, making your way down & back up toward her crotch.

You lick & bite her inner thighs, your hands dragging up & down them, you don’t know how you’ve managed to tease her for so long. 

“Your mouth is so soft”  
She lets out in a moan

Her body arching, your hands push on her knees  
“Keep them there”  
You say, she nods & bites her lip as you move one hand up her thigh, her skin smooth like silk beneath your hands, your heart almost giving out as you see her bare pussy glistening, you stroke her folds, noting the way her breathing hitches caught at the intimacy of the touch. You lightly push the tip of one finger in, then remove it, Cate gasping before you push it in deeper on the second penetration. 

Her sounds loudening showing her approval, you increase the pressure & add a second finger, you feel her arousal growing as she begins to thrust beneath you. You straddle her leg not only to keep her leg spread but to ease your own increasing need for release, she gazes down smiling at your desire & enjoyment

Her head begging to move side to side, moaning softly as an orgasm wracks her body; you continue to stroke through the aftershocks, her inner muscles slackening their grip on your fingers.

"How do you feel?" You ask at last, not yet withdrawing your fingers from their resting place.  
She opens her eyes, her gaze tranquil & seductive. 

"Wonderful," she replies, licking her lips.

"Good." You say as you withdraw your hand, & with your gaze fixed firmly on her face you bring your finger up to your mouth, licking and sucking on the tip before lowering your hand & slipping it between your legs, Cates eyes widen in surprise as she registered that you were touching yourself. 

She sits up underneath you with a grin  
“No, let me take care of that”  
She says as she removes your hand from between your legs pulling it toward her mouth, leaning & sucking your fingers. 

“Lie down”  
She says sternly as she pushes you gently off her, positioning herself on top of you just as you were on her.  
“Now its your turn”  
She says as she kisses you passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love it!  
> Especially Valentina 😘


	16. Some surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter is based off Cates recent BBC interview, if you haven’t listened I suggest you listen to the beginning to understand some of the things included 💕

She pauses her kissing, you look at her above you, a crack of sun shining through the curtains onto her skin making her appear to almost glow.  
She smiles down at you as you run your hands over her thighs that are resting either side of you, before she begins kissing you once again. 

You both begin to become breathless as your kissing grows in intensity.  
“That was fucking spectacular”  
She says breathily between kisses, you feel her lips smile on yours 

“I still can’t believe this is happening”  
You say in reply, she moves her kisses down to your jaw, toward your hairline

“Believe it baby”  
She says nipping at your ear, you let out a quiet withdrawn moan

“You don’t have to hold back, I like to hear you moan”  
She says into your ear, her voice low & gritty, her accent so sexy, she sucks your earlobe before beginning planting kisses to your neck as you let go, letting the sounds escape you. 

She sits up looking down at you like an idea has sparked in her mind  
“Let me just grab something”  
She says excitedly, quickly moving off the bed 

“Ah okkkk..”  
you say with a chuckle shaking your head funnily 

“You’ll like it trust me”  
She says with a wink before heading toward the closet.

Oh fuck. You think as you hear her rummaging.  
A minute passes  
“I’m coming”  
She says 

“coming hey?”  
You say playfully, hearing her chuckle from the closet  
“Or coming out of the closet, because either of those sound hot” You add playfully 

“Both” she says flirtatiously, poking her head to look at you & wink. 

You barely have a moment to prepare yourself before she’s approaching.

You are frozen in awe, as she casually walks towards you grinning at your reaction to the black strap she’s wearing.

“You ready for me baby?”  
She grins as she walks towards you tightens the leg straps with such finesse like she’s done it so many times before.  
“The perks of the props”  
She says as she shakes the bottle of lube in her hand.  
You can feel your heart thumping in your throat & in your vagina. 

She climbs back onto the bed, lying beside you one of her legs over you as she plays with your tits.  
“I’d rather use something I’m familiar with so I know I make you feel good until you teach me more. If that’s alright darling?” She says kissing your tits 

“Ah. That’s fine. I just have never taken a strap before so this will be new for me too” You say with a grin 

“If you don’t want me to I can just try-“  
She says before you cut her off politely  
“No.- I want you to”  
“More than anything, please fuck me with your strap”  
You say almost begging. 

You’ve never been topped like that before & all you want is for Cate to do it. 

“Hmm I like those manners, the good girl is back now she wants something.”  
She says cheekily  
“Say please”  
She says as she sits up spreading your legs 

“Please..”  
you say almost squirming in anticipation. She opens the lube & drips a little onto your pussy. You twitch even more & let out a moan 

“Please what?”  
She squeezes the lube onto her hands, stroking the strap, coating it in lube & wiping the excess onto her ass cheeks & adjusting the leg straps, the sound of the straps slapping against her ass makes you even wetter. 

“Please Cate, top me, fuck me with your strap please”  
You beg just like she wants 

“Good girl”  
She says before lowering her body to yours slapping the strap a few times on your pussy.  
You’re moaning so much & she hasn’t even inserted it.  
She slides the dildo up & down your pussy, spreading your wetness. You hold your breath in anticipation 

“Don’t forget to breathe baby, I like to hear that too”  
she says as she begins inserting herself your breathing quickening as it goes deeper inside you, slowly beginning to move in & out 

You begin to moan more as your lips collide, your teeth occasionally hitting each-others in the lust, she bites your lip occasionally, causing you to inhale sharply 

“Fuck”  
You let out

“Mmm, do you like me fucking you like that Y/N?” She says breathily looking into your half closed eyes 

“Yes!”  
You cry out, she pushes your legs apart more, increasing her speed 

“I can tell from your wet little pussy”  
She says before lowering a hand down & circling your clit  
“I could almost come just watching you like that” 

“I’m going to come”  
You let out 

“Good girl, come for me baby”  
She says as her mouth surrounds your nipple, her tongue flicking to match her fingers on your clit 

“Fuck Cate. Fuck”  
You let out in a moan

“Yes Y/N”  
She encourages breathily. 

“Fuckk”  
You say as your whole body shakes under her, she continues thrusting slowly, working you through your orgasm before your whole body relaxes underneath her. 

“I- I- that was incredible”  
You say kissing her. You lie playing with one another’s hair, running your hands over one another’s skin 

“So is what a gay panic feels like?”  
She says with a grin, you both laugh before lying in one another’s arms.

“Yes exactly”  
You reply, both laughing some more before she kisses you, you cuddle into one another’s

You both accidentally fall asleep cuddling naked, Cate still strapped up. 

You are both awoken by a buzz at the door. 

“Fuck how long has it been”  
Cate says as you both jump up

“Oh my god I don’t know”  
You reply as you toss her some of clothes as you both get dressed quickly

“I have an interview with BBC, I bet that’s her here now, thank god it’s just radio”  
She says funnily. Even when stressed she’s still so kind. 

“Just come down when you’re dressed, you can listen to the interview if you like beautiful” she says rushing away, not before quickly giving you one last kiss before leaving.

Just as you reach the first step to walk down the stairs to meet the interviewer you hear Cate & the interviewer speaking from the distance 

“I wet my pants earlier” Cate says.  
You can’t help but chuckle,  
The voice in your head saying “yeah she sure did”  
She was replying to the reporter who had a wet patch on her pants who clarified she hadn’t wet her pants, she had just sat on a drink bottle. 

Cate hears you descending the stairs glancing & grinning after seeing your cheeky grin 

“Oh here she is, this is (Y/N), she can vouch for my pant wetting I’m sure”  
Cate says with a wink.  
So damn cheeky.  
“This beautiful life saver is moving in today, she’s new to the family”  
She says introducing you to the reporter

“Nice to meet you” You say shaking her hand before patting the dogs who are by your side 

“She’s going to sit in during the interview if you don’t mind”  
Cate says warmly with a smile 

“Of course that’s fine” the woman reply’s with an upbeat positive tone 

During the walk to the library Cate cannot help but sneakily touch you, you can’t believe her boldness. 

Her sexual references during the interview accompanied by her glances to you made the sexual tension grow so much.


	17. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to the interview is here if you’d like to listen:   
> https://www.bbc.co.uk/sounds/play/p074td2k

The low tone of her voice almost vibrates inside of you, the way she speaks you can see even Mariella the interviewer is completely in awe of Cates deep words. 

The depth of her mind, how she interperpates things from every possible angle explaining how comes to gather her personal view on them shows just why you not only love her but completely idolise her. 

You find yourself just completely entranced up until nearly the end of the interview

“One more quick book before I leave you in peace”   
Comes from Mariella, her & Cate sharing a laugh brings you out of your slight trance as you listen to them speak about the last book

“I read it when I was travelling, having ALOT of sex”   
Cate says flicking her eyes briefly to you as she continues speaking with Mariella, beginning to laugh as she manages to get out   
“It was about censorship”   
Amongst fumbling her words in the most elegant, humble & funny way like only she can do. It’s what makes her Cate. 

Mariella expresses her thoughts on Cate finding the book sexy, saying she thinks it reflects what you’re doing at the time you are reading. 

“I wasn’t reading it while I was having sex”   
Cate says with an expressive tone & chuckle. 

God she is something else. 

“I mean I still of course have a lot of sex”   
You can’t help but look at her eyes when she says that, her eyes meeting yours & her smile widening before she looks back at Mariella who is looking at both of you. Cate takes a small breath before adding, almost to hide the fact that she knows Mariella noticed her looking at you 

“As do you, I knowww. In between books”   
Cate adds beginning to chuckle 

“When I can squeeze it in”   
Mariella replies, they share in a chuckle 

“Cate Blanchett thank you so much, that was really fascinating” 

The interview ends, Cate shakes hands with Mariella  
“Thank you again Cate”   
She turns to you, reaching out her hand  
“& it was so lovely to meet you Y/N”   
You smile & shake her hand   
“Nice to meet you too” 

You all walk to the front door seeing Mariella out, the dogs follow & head outside with you all as she leaves. 

“What did you think”   
Cate says as you watch the dogs running & playing before you walk toward the door

“That was incredible. You are so incredibly intelligent & your view is just amazing”  
You say with a smile

“I’m glad you liked it”   
She says taking your hand 

“Still having a lot of sex hey”   
You say cheekily as you walk through the front door pausing to close it 

Cate grabs the door & pushes you against it as it closes, one arm beside you & one gently on your neck  
“Hmm yes, not as much as I would like tho”   
She says closing the gap between you 

“oh & vouching for pant wetting? What did I walk into” you say sarcastically with a grin 

You both begin to kiss her hand trailing from your neck down to your wrist her hand grabbing yours   
“Mmm Yes, I’m going to have to show you”   
She says as she slips your hand down the front of her pants you both gasp as your fingers slide up & down feeling her wetness   
“All wet all because of you”   
She says with a low growl before kissing you again your fingers beginning to moving with her rhythm


	18. Such a tease

She pushes against your hand, taking deep breaths & moves in time with your rhythm before you move her, finally mustering up the courage to take some sort of charge, pushing her into the door, a moan escapes as her back hits, the door shakes & she bites your lip. 

“Fuck” she lets out   
Her hand still holding yours to her pussy grips tighter as you feel her edges closer, her short nails begin to dig in, her other arm reaching around your neck to pull you in closer, grasping your hair tightly as you kiss deeply. 

“Hmm” she moans   
“I told you didn’t I” she says breathily between kisses   
“So wet” she adds the end cut of by an inhaled moan 

“Fuck” you say, so turned on by this moment.  
You insert two fingers 

“Yes Y/N” just like that   
She says digging her nails in to your shoulder  
“I’m going to cum”   
She pulls you close, her face resting on your shoulder  
You begin circling her clit with your thumb as your fingers fuck her   
“I’m cummi-“   
She lets out cut off by a moan, you can feel her pulsing as she reaches orgasm, she bites her teeth in to your shoulder as your work her through her orgasm, her body relaxing around you as she removes your hand from her pants. 

She kisses you slowly as her body regains it’s composure.  
I’m an instant she flips you back against the door  
“Now will you vouch for me?”  
She says playfully stroking your hair 

“Hmm maybe”   
You reply with a grin 

“Need I convince you more?”  
She says, her knee pushing between your legs spreading them.  
“Or just seduce you to compliance”   
You let out quiet moans as she kisses your neck, she presses her leg against you pussy 

“I-“  
Is all that can escape you her hand pushes your body down harder onto her leg, your body weight adding more pressure 

“Well now you can’t speak at all”   
She grins cheekily as she begins moving her leg in a rhythm, your breathing quickening as you feel the throbbing in your pussy, her hand lowers to your pant line she trails your skin with her fingertips painfully slow before removing her leg & sliding her hand down your pants  
“Mmm, now I’m not the only one wetting their pants”   
She says as she rubs your wetness

Her fingers begin a motion when all of a sudden your phone alarm sounds 

“Oh Fuck”   
You let out   
“I have to pick up the boys”   
You say 

“Well. What a shame”   
She says playfully  
“I’ll come with you for a drive”   
She adds, grinning like she’s had an idea.

“Ok” you manage to say  
Oh fuck. How are you going to drive knowing she’s right beside you let alone after today. 

“You can drive my car”   
She says

Fuck. 

You leave the drive way, driving extra safely, cars are something you love & god her car is so beautiful.  
“You can give it a little bit if you want, along here is extremely quiet, this is my sort of race track”   
She says with a grin,  
You accelerate, enjoying the sound of the car  
You briefly look over at her & see her smiling, you look back to focus on the road when you feel her hand reach over

You try your best to focus & not crash the damn car as her hand slips down your pants.   
“Very good driving sweetheart, take it slow for bit now so we can enjoy the drive”   
She says playfully, you are clearly so flustered as she begins rubbing.


	19. The car ride

“Okkk”   
You let out before biting your lip as her fingers slide up & down your wetness 

“Think you can manage to drive safely?”   
She asks, her fingers moving to find your spot   
You nod & hum a pleasured sound gasping as she reaches it.  
She grins & unbuttons her seatbelt & leaning over close to your ear 

“Are you sure?”   
She asks playfully into your ear, nipping your lobe.   
You turn your head to the side,  
letting out a moan urging for more as you rock your hips   
“Oh honey, you like that?   
If you want more you have to promise to be safe”  
She says with a smirk 

“Yes”  
You moan   
“Fuck, I’ll be safe”  
You let out in a plea  
She bites & scatters kisses over your neck pushing her hand further into your pants sliding two fingers inside you . 

“Oh fuck”   
You moan as she begins her rhythm   
You are the only ones on the road, not that she seems to care if anyone could see. You feel almost like she is proud to make you feel this way.   
You thrust against her fingers in rhythm with her movements, somehow maintaining your driving. 

“You are going to be a big problem for me”  
She says breathing into your neck

“What”   
You let out in a breathy moan nearing orgasm 

“I’m going to want to do this everyday”  
She says sexily 

Your heart thumps turning you on even more  
“Yes”   
You moan. You feel her power increasing by every sound you make. She loves the way she makes you feel 

“Making you all hot & nervous is so hot. I already know we’re going to have to sneak off & fuck”  
The way she say it with such conviction, she emphasises the word fuck, her accent so prominent.  
Her words are just as much pleasing as her touch.   
You are about to orgasm

“I’m, I’m-“  
You moan 

“Yes Y/N”   
She moans into your neck, her body heat presses against your bare skin 

“Cate”  
You let out as your body shakes. Your legs weakening, your grip on the wheel loosens slightly.   
She notices & places her free hand over yours helping hold the wheel 

“Certainly a big problem”  
She says kissing you quickly so you can focus on the road, before she leans back grinning looking so deeply at you

You come back down from your orgasm, your grip of the wheel under her hand strengthens again, she gently rubs your hand before lowering it to your leg causing goosebumps to raise over your body.

“I’m so glad to have you. You are truly special”   
She says 

You glance at her & smile back at her  
“I really can’t believe this, I feel like I’ve died & am in some incredible alternate reality or something”  
You say wide eyed & baffled 

“Well it’s real sweetheart. I’m in just as much disbelief”   
She says as she rubs your leg tenderly 

“I don’t want it to end”   
You say, your heart sinks as the reality clouds your mind 

“It won’t end, I don’t plan on it”   
She says taking one of your hands toward her, kissing it & placing it on her lap   
“You’re a part of my life now & part of the family now too & I want to know everything about you sweet girl”   
Your heart thumps as your eyes meet in a quick glance, you can see she means it. 

“& I want to know everything about you”   
You say 

“Darling you’ve given me something I don’t know how to explain it in words, a feeling, a missing piece that I didn’t know existed or that I’ve been looking for in the past subconsciously that Ive needed”  
She says

“Wow the evermore eloquent Cate Blanchett cannot find words, that is quite a big deal”   
You say cheekily, still keeping the emotion

“Oh fuck off”   
She laughs resting her hand over yours squeezing it in a way to reassure that what she said was true

“I lov-“   
You stop yourself from saying it. You told her already you loved her, but that was at the beginning before THIS, you don’t want to seem crazy or lik-

“I love you”  
She says interrupting your spiralling thoughts 

You look over taken off guard 

“It’s ok Y/N, I do. I believe in saying what you feel”   
She says   
“The word hate is thrown around so bashfully yet love is withdrawn & tiptoed around no matter how strong the feeling of love in any sense” 

What she says shakes you, it’s so true & so powerful & she just said she loves you, just to know this woman has love for you in any sense weather it be just your personality, you as a person or romance, it doesn’t matter it’s still just as special 

“Now look who’s speechless”   
She says with a laugh   
“Don’t gay panic, IM MARRIED still”   
She laughs more 

“That famous fucking “I’m married” line, Cate I’m married Blanchett”   
You say playfully both laughing together   
“You saying your married in every situation gives the gays life”   
You add 

“Well I’m chuffed.”   
You smile at one another as the laugher fades 

“Thank you. I do love you & it’s terrifying, I’m not saying I’m IN love with you, well god knows what’s going to happen but I will always respect your marriage, but I truly do have so much love for you”   
You say full of nerves 

“Darling love is a crazy thing, Andrew is my heart, my partner, my support, we built this all together. But you are something I need, you are all of the missing pieces I’ve been searching for in life. Andrew knows that I have always had something missing, I can see that he knows & he supports me in everything, you won’t ever be hurt, or second best or anything of the sorts & he is so fond of you, I know that he will accept you are something I want & need just as much as him”   
She says, you hold her had tight & smile, she knows that everything she just said was what you needed but you’re truly speechless. You are both smiling as you pull up to the school 

Those words were everything you needed to hear. Your life has truly changed & your heart is full. 

You see the boys approaching as you both get out of the car together. You look around at all of the teachers, students, parents, drivers, everyone looking at Cate as she hugs her boys.  
She captivates every single person around, you can’t help but smile as she turns all of her focus to you, she has no idea of her effect & that in itself makes her even more special 

“Y/N!”   
The Iggy & Roman yell in excitement 

“Hey”   
Dash says friendly 

“She’s all moved in now boys, isn’t that exciting”   
Cate says with a large grin 

The boys all agree 

“You ready Y/N sweetheart?”  
She says as she walks to the car

“Of course”   
You say as you both take the boys bags to put in the trunk as they climb into the car 

You close the trunk & she smiles at you   
“Time to go home”  
She says gently brushing her hand over yours before heading to the passenger seat 

Said called it home for you too.   
Your heart is racing   
You can’t wait to see her sing & dance in the car on the way home like you do with the boys. 

This is so surreal


	20. The Garage

The car ride was special. The momentary glances, shared smiles between you & Cate amongst the laugher with the children was so heartwarming.

You pull up at the bottom of the stairs, letting the children out, they grab their bags & run up the stairs to meet Andrew & Edith waiting at the top.   
“Mum can we all play in the yard“   
Iggy yells from the top with a grin

“Yes sweetheart” she says before calling out to Andrew   
“Hey Darl, me & Y/N will drive to the big garage, that way she can keep her car in the house garage since it’s used more frequently, we will meet you & the kids in the yard“   
She glances at you   
“If you don’t mind”  
smiles a playful smile, you nod & smile back before you both look back to Andrew 

“Yeah poss not a worry, see you in a bit”   
Andrew replies with a wave before turning to walk with the kids 

Cate turns in her seat toward you, her seatbelt off looking comfortable  
“Just follow this pebbled road, it leads to the big garage”   
Motioning with her hands 

“Oh the big garage, very fancy”   
You say in a playful funny tone

“Smart arse”   
She says with a laugh, poking your side Before resting her hand on your leg, your heart skips a beat yet again just by her slightest touch.

You pull up to the bigger garage, Cate reaches across under the steering wheel  
“Just have to pop the door up”  
her hand & arm sliding over your legs to press a button below opening the garage door.  
As she moves back she trails her fingers over your legs seductively.  
“nice pants”  
She says playfully 

Fuck she’s a tease.

As the door opens you look inside   
“Oh my god”   
you let out as you see the cars in the garage; a couple of vintage sports cars & her silver Porsche. 

“Oh you like them?”  
She asks, you nod open mouthed in response  
“We will have to take them for a drive sometime”   
She says with a wink before pointing ahead  
“Just in that spot will be fine darling”   
She adds as you drive into the empty space.

You pull in & turn the car off.   
You begin to gather your things, slightly reaching over to collect your things from the floor by her feet  
“Sorry I just have to get my bag”  
her hand caresses your arm as you are about to reach further, her grip tightens to keep you where you are, goosebumps raise instantly under her  
“I’ll get it darling” she says,   
a toothy smile appears on her face, she loves seeing your natural reaction to her.

She leans down & places your bag between her legs,  
You remain right where she had you held.   
She leans to your ear   
“There you go”   
Glancing toward your bag, slightly spreading her legs 

You move your hand to grab your bag, rubbing her leg before grabbing the handle  
She grins as you are about to back away her hand reaches behind your neck   
“Uh uh. Savour every moment we have darling”  
She says before brushing your hair back  
“God the feeling you give me when you brush my hair back is insane”   
You say, she grins before she pulling you closer & kissing you gently at first, her soft lips gently grazing yours, giving a gentle bite before kissing you more passionately, you kiss back running your hands through her hair.   
Both of your breathing quickens, the kiss is intense & rushed but perfect in every way.   
You both pull away to catch your breaths.  
Both of you sharing in a quick chuckle 

“We better go before the kids come looking”   
You say 

“Yes sweetheart”   
She says before giving you one last quick kiss 

You both get out & you are looking at the cars in awe.   
She comes beside you, brushing her shoulder by yours & standing next to you maintaining the contact & taking her hand in yours.   
“Sexy aren’t they”   
She says in her low raspy voice, taking your arm to walk closer to the vintage convertible sports car that has caught your eye

“God yes”   
You reply as you step closer, glancing at her grinning at your reaction

She takes your hand & runs it along the car seat   
“Feel that, they have their own little flare, all hand stitched” 

“Wow”  
You reply at the feeling of not only the seat but Cate pressed against you.   
“That’s amazing”   
You add 

You continue running your hand over the inside of the car, her hand over yours moving with it, her body pressing on you further makes a throb grow between your legs.   
You both let out a pleasurable hum as you rock together. 

You trail your hand from the car toward the both of you, running your fingers up your leg up to your breast, you place her hand on it, she cups it & gently squeezes as you lean back into her weakly  
“Do we have time?”  
You let out breathily

“We will make time darling”  
She replies into your ear, biting the lobe before you turn your face to kiss her, her free arm lowers to beside you resting on the car stabilising both of you as you reach back running your hands over her hips to her ass, something you had no idea was so full, as slim & statuesque as she is, she truly does have an ass, a divine ass at that.   
A slight moan escapes her as your hands run over her body, this drives you wild & excites you even more. You grip her ass harder pulling it closer as you push your ass back into her, her grip on your tit tightens as you feel her thrust into you seeking some sort of relief. 

“You’re so fucking powerful”   
You moan to her   
Her hand moving to your throat gripping it & turning you to kiss yet again 

“And you are so fucking exciting”   
She says in response

You both let out a mix of moans & curse words as you grind & grab one others body’s before you reach to the front of her pants, slipping your hand down the front, her hand that was around your neck lowers to enter the front of your pants following suit.   
“Fuck” you both let out as you find one another’s wetness simultaneously, both grinding against each other’s touch. 

This is the hottest moment of your life, probably of anyone’s life. To be with Cate Blanchett simultaneously fucking one another against a car is just insane. 

“You’re so wet Y/N baby”   
She says with a low growl into your ear 

“I’m not the only one”   
You reply as you slip two fingers inside her,  
She gasps & lets out a sexy giggle/growl before you both begin to find your rhythm. 

Your hand motions match one another’s before your thrusts do the same, you are both moving in sync, thrusting & fucking in exact time, moans growing as one as you both near orgasm together, your bodies tightening in the exact same moment 

“Yes”   
You let out 

“I’m-“   
She moans 

“Fuck”  
You both breath into one another’s mouth before you both reach orgasm together, your bodies shaking together before relaxing, hugging into one another before you both remove your hands from each others pants, you both suck one another’s fingers before kissing again. 

“We better get to the rest of the family”   
She says warmly 

Her saying the rest of the family makes your heart race, the feeling of inclusion is incredible. 

“Of course”   
You reply with a smile 

She takes your hand & gives another kiss before you start to walk towards the garage door 

“I’ll have to show you my greenhouse, but it will have to be sneaky”   
She says with a wink & a smile.


	21. The grounds

Your heart races the whole walk. How she is so comfortable & carefree holding your hand, linking arms with you in front of Andrew & the kids, they all greet you with a smile, the kids resume playing with the dogs, tossing a football around. 

“Dad! come play”   
Roman calls to Andrew 

“In a second mate, just let me have a quick chat with your Mum & Y/N”  
He says with a grin & a head shake 

“I’m getting too old for it, you’ll have to step in some time for me Y/N”  
Andrew says to you with a permissive smile. A knowing smile almost, like he’s referring to more than just running around with the children. 

“Of course! I mean, I haven’t played in a long time but I’m sure I’ll be able to give it a decent go”   
You say happily 

“I reckon you’ll be fine”   
He answers, his Australian accent extra prominent 

He’s such a warm man. You can’t help but like him. 

“She’s all moved in now too Darl, except a few bags but we can grab those tomorrow I’m sure. We don’t want to rush & have a reoccurrence of earlier”  
Cate says ending with a chuckle 

“Oh god”   
You let out covering your face with your hand momentarily   
“I don’t know if it’s appropriate to tell you”   
You say smiling looking at Andrew then Cate 

“Go ahead darling, I give you permission to always be inappropriate it’s a family trait! Andrew will think it’s hilarious”   
Cate says with a smirk, patting your arm slightly urging you to tell 

Andrew chuckles at your reaction, smiling & curiously looking at you waiting to hear the story 

“Ok, well.”   
You grin & look at Cate & Andrew grinning at you, making you feel comfortable   
“After I took the boys to school I zipped back home to collect my bags of things & what not, then zipped back here so I could get it all done as soon as possible” 

Cate lets out a brief burst of laughter knowing what follows   
Andrew smiles & shakes his head funnily 

“Well when I got back here, I opened my trunk to find all the bags perfectly how they were sat down, bar one. My damn underwear bag. So I quickly tryout to throw all of my intimates back into the bag when all of a sudden Cate appears, scaring the absolute shit out of me while I’m mid way through jamming them back in the bag.”   
You say in a funnily 

“I bet she loved that”   
Andrew says laughing 

“Oh I did darling”   
Cate says in a funny way, her voice low, raising her brows & grinning at you. 

“Well I tried to hide what had happened but your lovely wife insisted on helping me carry my bags so we became intimately acquainted awfully quicker than I had imagined”   
You add   
You all laugh 

Andrew still chucking replies  
“Well I am sorry again that I wasn’t here to lend a hand. It seems as though you fit right in Darl”   
Andrew says patting you friendlily on the arm 

“Dad can you come play now pleaseeee”   
Roman asks again 

“Alright mate”  
Andrew agrees with a smile

“I’m just going to take Y/N for a stroll for a while, help her get more accustomed to the grounds, we will meet you all in the house for dinner in an hour or so?”   
Cate says to Andrew 

“Sounds good Poss, don’t get lost”  
He says with a chuckle, giving Cate a quick kiss to the cheek before jogging off with the boys 

Cate takes your hand & links your arms together again   
“Alright, this way sweetheart”   
She says leading you away from Andrew & the children towards a clearing through some trees. 

“It’s like a fairytale garden”   
You say 

“Isn’t it dreamlike, I love the grounds so much. If you follow that path there’s a beautiful big pond with a small island in the centre, I have a row boat to go across for picnics”   
She says with a smile pointing to the left 

“That’s so beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like this place, I can see why you love it so much. What a good place for the children to grow up”   
You say 

“We’re very lucky indeed. I adore it, I’m so thankful to have this place it’s perfect for the children’s curiosity & imagination to thrive”   
Says Cate 

“Curiosity & imagination is extremely lacking nowadays, you can tell the children are so full of it! Those are the things that spark creativity”   
You say smiling at Cate 

“Indeed Sweetheart. What an incredible mind you have to see it that way too, & at the age you are”   
She says 

“Oh the age I am”  
You say with a laugh 

“Mentally 50, I remember”  
She says laughing with you   
“I’m starting to believe it, you’re unlike anyone else I’ve met that is your age sweetheart, incredibly special”   
She says pausing your walking & caressing your face with a smile 

You look into one another’s eyes, like you’re entranced for a moment 

“I never thought I’d ever be lucky enough to meet you. Let alone get to know you & what makes up you. I’m not being a suck up when I say this, but you truly are more than I ever imagined & I thought the world of you. I just want to say thank you”  
You say into her eyes 

She raises her hand to your face, the warm caress taking over your body as she stays looking into your eyes. 

“No angel, thank you”  
She says.   
How she said those short words was so deep & meaningful they were more than enough, like she was speaking to your soul.

She leans in, gently rubbing her lip over yours before giving a gentle kiss, so tender it takes your breath away.

“Now let me show you my special place”   
She says excitedly, happily pulling you toward a narrow track


	22. Her special place

You follow behind Cate, her hand in yours leading you playfully along the narrow track. It’s incredibly beautiful so serine. The trees, shrubs, small flowers & plants are cleared almost perfectly to Cates height, you feel almost intoxicated by the adventure, by her. 

She’s pulling you along quickly, excitedly looking back with a smile, each time she looks back it’s like you become even more entranced, so much so your brain doesn’t think to follow Cates ducking motion.  
Just as she turns to warn you your face & arm meets a stray branch bringing you out of your daze 

“Jesus”   
You let out with a laugh. 

She stops instantly  
“Oh sweetheart are you alright?”  
She says after seeing what happened

Between the branch & the speed you two were going, you can’t stop quickly enough causing you to gently run into her. 

Her arms wrap around you, comfortingly & intimately.   
Your heart flutters as you feel your hearts pounding against one another’s.   
You feel in this moment how much she really cares. 

The hug ends & she steps back, her hand raises to caress your face just below where the branch made contact.   
“Does it hurt darling?”  
She says 

“My face is ok, but my pride really took a hit”  
You say with a laugh & a funny expression 

She laughs with you  
“Well I was just about to warn you about that branch but it truly wanted to make contact”   
She says funnily. 

She looks down to your arm to check it now that she knows your face is ok   
“Oh shit your bleeding”   
She says in a concerned tone, holding your arm, moving it slightly to check it. 

You look to see that it’s just a small scrape  
“It’s only small I’ll be ok”   
You say with a smile

“I have band-aids in the greenhouse, I’ll pop one on & fix you right up”   
She says kissing your cheek where the branch hit, taking your hand in hers again   
“It’s just up ahead”  
She adds as you begin walking again.

You walk ahead to the opening of the shrubbery. 

“Here we are”   
She says as you stand beside her looking at the beautiful half glass building ahead of you two

“It’s magical”   
You let out with a smile 

“This is my special place, I come here to relax & read & rehearse. If I get really stumped with a role or a character this place just has something about it”   
She says 

“It reminds me of notes on a scandal, its like a bigger more rustic version of Sheba’s outdoor studio”   
You say   
“Not to sound like a fangirl”   
You add with a smirk 

“Oh poor Sheba! That was a long time ago, you are a fan”  
She says in a lighthearted funny tone laughing with you 

“It was such a good film, the emotional roller coaster & that cast! Wow just incredible. I felt every emotion along with the characters, it was something else”   
You say deep & meaningfully 

“Well darling when you explain it like that, you can fangirl all you wish.”   
She says rubbing your hand with a warm rewarded smile   
“It is quite a similar look. When we purchased the properly this was here but unused & it seemed perfect so I had it reconditioned & added the greenhouse”   
She adds as you walk to the door 

She lifts a rock beside the door & grabs an antique looking key  
“If you ever need some time for yourself you are more than welcome to come here any time you please”  
She says looking at you as the lock clicks & she opens the door 

You walk in, the sun just shining in from the glassed area.   
Your eyes see a wall of books, mismatched couches surround a small black table covered in paint splotches, among many other objects. it’s beautiful.   
The space has the warmest welcoming feeling, you can see why she comes here. 

“It’s amazing”  
You say as your eyes scan the indoor area

She lets go of your hand to walk to the corner of the room, she turns on some quiet music, a familiar song to you. 

“Is that Balam Acab?”  
You say

“It is! You really are perfect aren’t you”  
She says as she walks to you with a smirk, her hands out for you to grab 

You take her hands as she gently sways your arms to the music.  
God this is something else.

“Ok I’m not perfect, I found his music through you, he is incredible”  
You say with a shy smile 

“You are very modest sweetheart, you are perfect, perfect to me. Perfect for me”  
She says as she pulls you gently into her arms continuing your gentle swaying when the song changes. 

Just when you didn’t think things could get anymore surreal, you hear the familiar beginning of a song, THE song. You don’t own me by Lesley Gore comes on.   
You stop swaying  
“Oh my god this song”   
You say shaking your head with a grin in disbelief thinking back to her lip synching in drag to this very song. 

She pauses briefly, grinning   
before continuing her swaying begging to dance slightly with the most playful grin you’ve ever seen.   
She knows you’ve seen the video, you can tell by her thriving from your reaction. 

“You performing this made me the happiest person in the world”   
You say still in complete awe, she grins before she begins to sing along

“Don’t say I can’t go with other boys”  
She sings playfully, grinning as she pushes you back with the exact same walk as the performance you seen. 

Just as the lead up to the chorus is beginning she pushes you onto a couch, you look up at her with the biggest smile, your heart racing. 

“And don’t tell me what to do, and don’t tell me what to say”  
She sings, her singing voice makes your heart pound, it’s incredible.   
“And please, when I go out with you, don’t put me on display”  
She belts out the chorus in front of you just as she did at the drag show. 

Your cheeks are sore from smiling, you hope she can’t see how much you’re blushing as she looks down at you making eye contact as she dances, a large smile spreads across her face upon seeing your reaction to her performance interrupting her singing. 

She reaches out her hands for you, you take them in yours.   
She places them on her hips, moving them up to her waist then back down & turning around, she guides your hands with hers over her ass before facing you again you savour every second. 

She takes your hands holding them & taking them out to the side as she lowers herself onto your lap, her long legs either side of you as she straddles you, placing your hands into her ass with a cheeky grin lip syncing & swaying along to the music. 

She takes your face in her hands gently & presses her chest to your face, you kiss her neck, she lowers her face too meet yours & kisses you, you deepen the kiss, your hands wander one another’s body. 

You both pause to catch your breaths, your eyes meet, a conversation without words, completely appreciating one another.

“I think I’m actually in love with you”   
Escapes you without a thought, a brief panic rushes over anticipating her reaction & response 

“I think I’m actually feeling the same darling”   
She says looking into your eyes before kissing you again.


	23. In the greenhouse

Your heart races as her lips are on yours.   
This kiss is different to any of the others, different to any other kiss you’ve ever had before, it’s like you are communicating through the kiss, your emotions transferring & discussing. 

You both part the kiss, you look into one another’s eyes, time feels like it’s stopped just for you two,   
if only you could stay trapped in this moment, this feeling forever

“Fuck”  
You say in a sad tone turning your head breaking the eye contact

“What darling”   
She asks as she places her hand on your face 

“No, it’s nothing”   
You say trying to conceal your feeling, trying your hardest to turn your head back to look at her, but you can’t because you know she will see right through you 

She turns your face to hers   
“Nothing is still something”  
She caresses your face, bringing her thumb to your chin giving you a light kiss to the forehead   
“Talk to me”  
She says quietly as she looks to your eyes

“I- I just”  
You sigh  
“I’m scared”   
You say nervously 

She looks at you concerned, looking at you to continue 

“This is like a dream, you just took me someplace, made me feel something I’ve never felt before. I feel like everything is crumbling yet forming all at once”  
You say with a lump in your throat your eyes looking away 

“Y/N look at me”   
She says sternly yet a kind plea,  
You look into her eyes   
“I haven’t felt that before either, you wouldn’t have felt like that if it wasn’t reciprocated sweetheart & I am feeling & thinking just as many things as you”  
She says with a soft tone, you can see she is speaking from her heart 

“But what will happen in the future? You’re married, happily married, I see the love you two have. I couldn’t ever & wouldn’t ever want to ruin that or compete with that“  
You say fighting back tears 

“Darling, I have learned, whilst filming Carol actually that love is such a unique thing for each & every person, it is never the same, not ever. I love Andrew, he is my everything & now I have found another love a completely different love that I didn’t know I would ever feel.   
I know Andrew supports me with everything & has already welcomed you into our life’s before I did.  
I want you but I need to know, to ask you if you could understand & accept that I could never leave him but that that doesn’t diminish what you & I have whatsoever because it is different”  
she says to you as she takes your hand in hers 

“What if he doesn’t understand”  
You manage to get out 

“He is a part of me, I know him just as well as I know myself, this won’t end in peril my dear girl & I don’t want you to feel like you are sacrificing anything to be with me”  
She says 

“I want you & I completely understand”  
You say, a small smile begging to show 

She smiles   
“I want you to always talk to me about everything you feel, don’t be worried or keep anything locked away in there”  
She says as she rubs your temples 

“I will”  
You say 

She looks at you with a cheeky smirk   
“You’ll have to talk more than that!”   
She says playfully 

“I’m just so overwhelmed & happy, I think I’m in shock”   
You say with a laugh 

“I’m happy too”  
She says as she places a slow living kiss to your lips before running her hand over your chest 

“Fuck”  
You let out again, this time in disbelief 

“I like the tone of that fuck much more”   
She says with a grin running her tongue along her teeth before kissing your neck, slightly biting & sucking 

“Fuck”   
You let out again this time more of a breathy moan

You feel her smile against your neck   
“Even better”  
She says with a low growl, her warm breath causing goosebumps over your entire body 

You grab her ass & she arches her back & grins 

You feel a vibration & search with your hands 

“Fuck”   
She says this time in a frustrated yet worried tone   
“My phone, Andrew & the kids will be waiting” 

“That fuck doesn’t sound too good”   
You say smirking

She looks back at you with a devilish smirk   
“We will continue this very soon, but now we have to get some dinner”   
She says 

“I can’t wait”   
You say as she hops off your lap & you stand 

“To continue this or dinner?”  
She says with a smirk wrapping her arm around you 

“Hmm aren’t they the same?”  
You say flirtatiously, you can’t believe you just said that 

Cate laughs a seductive laugh   
“Mm if you’d like them to be”  
She says giving you a kiss before taking your hand & beginning to walk to the door


	24. The walk back

The walk to the house was something special.   
Cate played music from her phone as you two walked through the trees following the path, she would take moments to gently sway along to the music as you walked hand in hand. 

You can’t wipe the smile off your face as you think of moments that just happened, just as you almost reach the end of the trees, almost reaching the open area near the house Cate takes your hand & raises it up above your head  
“One last spin Y/N”  
She says with a laugh,   
you follow her instructions & spin under her arm, your foot hits a stick & you slightly trip she pulls you into her arms saving you from a fall.  
You both were laugh so much you loose strength & are unable to stay stable, slowly slumping to the ground in complete laughter & happiness. 

Your head rests on her thighs as your laugher slowly dwindles.   
You look up at her, her smile wide the small creases at the edges of her mouth showing so beautifully, you make your way up to her eyes glimmering down at you.

The moment your eyes meet is something you will have in your mind forever, the feeling so completely tremendous. The feeling making you realise why writers write, why singers sing, why poets write poems. It’s something incomprehensible. 

“You”  
You say, in a way almost like saying I love you, completely in awe. 

She smiles, you can see that shows she feels the same

She takes your hand as she still looks you in the eyes   
“You”  
She says squeezing your hand as her other hand comes to your side to help you up

You rise to your knees facing her as you lean in slowly & reach out touching her neck   
“This feeling is different isn’t it? This, between you & me is different to you & Andrew I can tell”  
You say sweetly & understandingly, your thumb rubbing her face 

Her mouth slightly upturning in a curious smile   
“It’s different than anything else I’ve felt before”   
She says as she brushes your hair back, you lean into her hand kissing it as it passes by your face 

She takes your face in her hands & brings you close, her eyes hovering over your face like she’s taking in every detail yet at the same time seeing right through into your mind. 

She gently hovers her lips over yours, you feel her warm breath trail over, you feel goosebumps raise over your body & you take a short inhale before she presses her lips lightly on yours almost massaging your lips with hers, you kiss back shyly letting her lead the kiss, she presses firmer & kisses before pulling back, your mouth remaining parted longing for her lips to return, you open your eyes to see her looking at you with a smile, you see her pupils dilate as she lowers one hand to your neck her thumb rubbing your collar bone, as her other thumb touches your bottom lip parting them further, her grip tightens as she closes the gap between you two, she moves in quicker & focuses on your bottom lip, before biting it, you inhale sharply almost a moan, instantly she tightens her grip around your neck & begins kissing you deeper, you run your tongue along her lips causing her to begin kissing you passionately, both of your breaths quicken as your hands wander her body.   
Things begin heating up 

“MUM! Y/N!”   
Roman yells before turning away 

You both quickly turn to see Roman with a distressed look 

Cate stands & walks toward him   
“Roman Darling! Please stay & talk with me & Y/N”   
She says almost like a plea 

You stand up too unsure what to say or do 

“No! I’m going inside! What the fuck!”  
He says in an upset tone 

“Language!”  
Cate says as Roman runs toward the house 

You walk toward Cate who is still facing away   
“I’m so sorry. Should I go?”  
You say as you reach for her hand


	25. Comfort in the chaos

She reaches back & takes your hand, something you feared she may not have done.  
She turns to face you, looking into your eyes 

“Don’t be sorry. It was inevitable”  
She says with a smile, not a happy smile nor sad, but a reassuring smile, for you to know it will be ok before stroking your face with the back of her hand 

 

“But Roman & Andr-“  
You say in a panic tears begging to well in your eyes before she stops you 

“Shh enough of that.”  
She places a finger over your lips & lowers her hand to rest on her shoulder her other hand still holding yours  
“Don’t worry darling. As soon as we reach the house I’ll speak with Roman, the poor thing would just be in shock. But I cannot speak with Andrew about you & I until he finishes with his current work, I don’t want to impact it for him”  
She says looking into your eyes seeking to comfort you 

“I, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt or ruin this.”  
You say as single tear rolls down your face she wipes it & reaches out to you to bring you closer 

You step closer to her, her arms wrap around you, your head rests on her chest  
“Just week my angel & everything will be in the open & we can live without secrecy”  
She says, you can heart her heartbeat, you feel like your own slow down synchronising with hers. She rests her chin on top of your head, her arms hold you right as her hands rub gently in comfort

“Just one week”  
She says in a quiet low tone placing a kiss to your head

“Id wait years for you”  
You say looking up at her

A smile crosses her face  
“I’ve waited years for you”  
She says rubbing your face where the tear had fallen

“I hope Roman doesn’t hate me”  
You say 

She shakes her head, still smiling  
“He won’t hate you, he will just be confused. None of the family could hate you I already can see that.”  
She says giving you a squeeze

“I hope not”  
You say turning your head back down to her chest.

“Uh uh”  
She says placing her hand under your chin  
“Look at me”  
She says as she guides your face back up to look at her  
“I love you”  
She says looking into your eyes

You feel like time has just stopped & nothing else in the entire world matters other than the two of you right now. 

“I love you”  
You say back as she closes the gap & kisses you, the kiss like a wordless conversation. 

You part after the kiss  
“Everything is going to be ok”  
She says 

“I believe you”  
You say with a smile 

“Let’s get to the house so I can speak with Roman & we can have some dinner”  
She says 

“Dinner or dinner”  
You say in a flirty & playful tone shaking off the feeling of worry 

“Hmm whatever you like baby”  
She says with a laugh & wink 

“I’ll get dinner organised with Andrew for everyone while you talk if you like”  
You say as you walk together 

“That would be wonderful, thank you angel”  
She says, her eyes smiling at you

————————————————

You both walk into the living area where the family awaits  
“We’re back”  
Cate says in a fun tone 

“Hey darl, hey Y/N, we were worried a fox had gotten you two”  
Andrew says with a playful tone

“A fox! All these years I thought you knew me as a strong woman”  
Cate says playfully nudging Andrew all of you laughing.

“Roman darl, can you come up to the office please”  
Cate says before turning to Andrew  
“Y/N will help you set up dinner”  
She says to him 

“No worries”  
Andrew responds before Cate turns to wait at the foot of the stairs & Andrew heads to the kitchen.

Roman walks through the living area & up the stairs. Cate gives you a quick reassuring wink before she walks upstairs.

You walk into the kitchen where Andrew is gathering things for dinner 

“Hey”  
You say with a shy wave  
“I am here to assist”  
You add

“thanks darl, how ya doing? Already got you into when you’ve just moved in”  
Andrew says with a smirk in his prominent accent 

There’s something about Andrew that is so calm & understanding. Speaking with him comes very easy. 

“I think it’s all still so surreal”  
You say as you walk & grab plates 

“Well as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters to us”  
He says kindly 

“That means so much thank you, truly. & I am already very happy”  
You say with a genuine smile

“No need to thank mate. I’m glad you’re happy”  
He says smiling back as you both head to the dining table & begin setting it 

“I’m going to steer clear of the wine glasses as I don’t want a repeat of last time”  
You say as you set down the cutlery 

He laughs  
“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t even being to compare to the amount of shit I break”

You laugh with him before walking back to the kitchen 

“Drink while we wait?”  
He asks as he grabs two short glasses & places them on the counter. 

“Sure”  
You answer with a smile

Andrew pours two glasses of a golden liquor passing you one & taking a seat, smiling & pointing to the one next to him for you to join. 

You sit, slightly anxious as you wait for him to start the conversation


	26. Kitchen

“So you & Cate seem to be getting along well”  
He says leaning forward looking at you interested 

A wave of nervousnesses comes over you, you take a sip of your drink to calm yourself before answering 

“We are, really well surprisingly“  
You say with a smile 

“Surprisingly?”  
He says with a confused smile before sipping his drink & chuckling slightly 

“Not in a bad way, in a good way”  
You say with a laugh   
“Its just that I never could have dreamed that I’d associate with you guys let alone get along with you & you like me”  
You add 

“Well I’m glad it’s in a good way. We aren’t that Hollywood shit, we are just regular people with regular values & interests, our professions just happen to have us in the public eye”  
He says with a smile 

“I can see that you are extremely genuine people, but I must disagree about being regular, you & Cate are so much more than that you two are extremely special”  
You say back, gushing modestly 

“I’m pleased that it shows. And god I don’t know about me but Cate doesn’t go too bad”  
He says with a laugh tipping his glass in cheers with you 

“Oh did I forget to add modest! Very modest!”  
You say pointing with a grin 

“Possibly!”   
He replies & you both laugh 

“Honestly, I don’t even care if I sound like a suck up right now. You two don’t give yourselves enough credit for all of your incredible work, I mean Cate is one of if not the best actress of our time not only her level of acting but her commitment to her art is unmatchable & you, your writing, your adaptations at the STC honestly blew me away your creative vision & execution is just completely unique & innovative, you both inspire me greatly”   
You say in an incredibly heartfelt tone

you even impress yourself in your ability to put those words together, it must be the drink! 

Andrew looks at you almost speechless with a thankful smile 

“Well that was absolutely touching”  
You hear Cates voice say.   
You & Andrew both look towards the doorway to see her entering the room, she must have heard you two talking & waited to hear. 

She walks across, places a kiss to Andrews cheek & sits on the arm of his chair, reaching down taking his glass & finishing the rest of his drink 

He looks at you with a smile before looking to Cate 

“It was wasn’t it. I think we’ve struck the lottery with this one dear”  
He says to Cate 

She looks at you with a smirk & a wink   
“Im sure of it”  
She says 

You smile at both of them 

“Shall we eat?”  
Cate says looking at the two of you 

“Sure thing”  
Andrew says hopping up 

“Sounds good”  
You say answering back 

“Did you want a drink poss? Y/N?”  
Andrew asks you both 

“Me & Y/N will get them if you’d like to get the kiddies seated”  
Cate says to Andrew 

“No dramas”  
He answers 

“Thanks darl”  
She says as she gives him a quick kiss before he walks out of the room to the dining area 

Cates eyes instantly go to you as she takes your hand & walks you into the the kitchen, the sort walk feeling like it’s taking hours as you feel her face close to your ear 

“What you said to Andrew was beautiful.”  
Her voice is low, appreciative & almost seductive   
“That shows exactly that this is going to work, you have a kind heart without any shred of covetousness”  
She adds as you reach the hidden corner of the kitchen 

She stands in front of you.   
“How did it go with Roman?”  
You ask, your anxiousness just as strong as the first time you met her as you await to hear her response

Her hand caresses your face, a smile spreading across her face before both her hands meet your hips

“Good”  
She says 

“What do you mean good”  
You say with a shakey voice 

She lets out a small breath of air, almost a giggle   
“You’re shaking like a leaf sweetheart”  
She says 

“Don’t laugh at me, of course I am, I’m fucking freaking out”  
You say in a nervous slightly peeved tone 

She grins more as she pushes you back slowly against the wall, her fingers slowly find their way under your shirt making contact with your bare skin underneath, you can’t help your natural reaction your breath shuttering. 

She leans closer to your face, this moment right now is so similar to the scene in oceans 8 where Lou & Debbie are having the debate about 9 ball smoking inside. 

Cate brings her lips to your ear   
“He understands & he is happy for us, he still thinks the world of you”  
She whispers into your ear before kissing your neck gently in a comforting way

Your hands raise up to her shoulders & squeeze as goosebumps raise over your body from her warm breath 

“And?”  
You let out in a breath looking for her eyes 

“And he knows not to say anything just yet”  
She says, her mouth hovering back close to your lips as she looks you in the eyes  
“And he said he even will help talking to his siblings when we can talk about it”  
She says before giving you a light kiss before pulling away, pausing & giving a know it all smirk 

“What”  
You say in a playful way,   
you know she wants you to say she was right 

She raises her brows, much like Lou Miller when she knows she’s right   
“What did I tell you?”  
She says as her hands make their way up your shirt

She really is channeling Lou right now. 

Her hands reach your tits & you want more, you lean forward to kiss her but she moves back slightly so you can’t reach & looks at you, she wants you to say it. 

“You were right”   
You say rolling your eyes playfully 

“Ahh huh”   
She says with a playful nod before kissing you passionately

You grab her ass & pull her closer   
“I want you”  
You say 

“I’ll come see you before bed”  
She says in a kiss   
“But we have to have dinner now”  
She adds 

“I’d rather have you”  
You say 

“Cheeky girl”  
She says as you seperate   
“I love that”  
She says with a final quick kiss before she grabs drinks from the fridge, looking back with a playful stare making sure your eyes are on her as you both walk to the dining room


	27. In your room

Dinner is finished & you say goodnight to everyone & head to your room to organise some of your things in your room. 

————————————————

You sit on the floor of your room after finishing packing some of your clothes away, thinking back happily at how lovely dinner was, how pleased everyone is to have you here. 

You grab your favourite pyjamas, a slightly skimpy two piece silk shirt & short set & lay them out on the bed before you grab your phone & Bluetooth speaker & head to the bathroom in your room.

You play your music before starting the shower to heat up as you brush your teeth & get undressed . 

You step into the shower, lathering up your body & shave. As you stand in the shower you can’t help but think back to the kitchen. God the kitchen.   
You feel nervousness mixed with arousal as you remember Cate said she will come see you before bed, you quickly shake the thought & try to get back to your routine & listen to your music.

A few moments later you’re finished, you turn off the water & step out of the shower, grabbing your towel & wrapping it around you before you open the bathroom door

You walk out towards your bed

“Well that’s perfect timing”  
It’s Cate, 

“Oh my god you scared me!”   
You say as you look look up to see her sitting on your bed with a cheeky smile twirling your pyjama shirt around her finger before tossing it aside & standing, heading over to you 

“I’m sorry to have startled you, I knocked but I could hear music & assumed you couldn’t hear me & I couldn’t miss seeing you”   
She says, reaching you as she finishes speaking.   
She’s wearing a beautiful silk robe 

“No don’t apologise, it’s a pleasant startle”  
You say with a smile   
“I’m glad you didn’t pass up seeing me”   
You add

She reaches out touching your face gently   
“I’m glad too”  
She says as one hands moves down to your neck, her fingertips gently running over your chest & the other makes its way behind your head.

You bring your eyes up to hers & she gives a grin.   
“Now where were we before we had to leave the kitchen?”  
She says in a seductive playful tone, her grip tightening onto your hair ever-so slightly 

“Hmm I can’t recall... You’ll have to jog my memory”  
You say in a sarcastic flirty tone with a playful grin 

“Oh really”   
She says as she leans in closer, tightening her grip on your hair more using it to tilt your head to the side as she hovers her mouth over your neck to your ear giving you goosebumps   
“How about now?”  
She says breathily into your ear

“Mmmm”  
You let out breathily, she kisses your neck   
“Not quite”  
You say in a quiet moan 

She pulls your face to hers & gives you a gentle kiss, you lean forward searching for her lips again wanting more, she holds your hair so you can’t quite reach her lips & her free hand trails along where your towel is folded.   
“Fuck”   
You let out in a frustrated moan 

“Hmm?”  
She sounds with raised brows awaiting your response as she hovers her mouth over yours teasing you   
“Now you recall”  
She says in a knowing tone as her fingers slide between the towel & your skin 

“Mmmhmm”  
You nod as she slowly allows you to learn toward her  
“You were right & I want you”  
You say breathily as you are almost at her lips 

“Good girl”  
She says as she causes your towel to drop, watching it fall to the ground before bringing her eyes back up looking at your body briefly with a pleased look before leaning in to your ear   
“Now lie that pretty little ass of yours on the bed”  
She adds with an assertive seductive tone, giving you a loving nip to the ear & a nudge toward the bed before she walks to your bedroom door locking it before turning around to see you lying on the bed half perked up resting on your elbows 

“God look at you”  
She says with a pleased low tone & a grin   
“You’re so beautiful”  
She adds as she approaches the bed, loosing her robe to reveal a black lingerie set with white stocking it looks very similar to the set she wears in when we have sufficiently tortured each other

You let out a gasp looking at her as she reaches the bed, crawling to you in the most seductive & elegant way imaginable   
“You’re so much more than beautiful, you are perfect”  
You say, She smiles at your comment before you begin to sit up wanting to kiss her 

“Uh uh, you stay just like that. I’ve been waiting for this”  
She says with seductive assertion before climbing over you to straddle as she pushes you back onto the pillows, following your body down as you lie back, her face aligns with yours & she kisses you gently, her hand strokes your face, her thumb runs over your lip before she begins to kiss you 

You begin a sentence between kisses  
“You”  
(kiss)  
“Look”  
(kiss)  
“So”  
(kiss)  
“Fucking”  
(kiss & lip bite)  
“Incredible”  
You say with a pleased exhale 

“Mmm thank you”  
She says with a low growly hum, giving you a kiss & nip to the neck before returning back to your mouth swiftly   
“the lingerie is from the play”  
She grins a playful grin before resuming the kissing

“Oh really? From that mysterious black box in your closet?”   
You say breathily, trying to keep yourself together   
“Did you find anything else exciting in there?”   
You add as your hands lower & squeeze her ass in desperation

“Mmhmm I certainly did”  
She hums as she bites your lip causing you to let out a moan.

Her hand begins travelling down your body & your grip on her ass increases   
“But that’s for me to know”  
She whispers in your ear giving it a nip   
“And for you to find out. A future surprise”   
She says extremely sexily

“Like you said. The perks of the props”   
You say, she smiles wickedly before  
kissing you with so much passion, it’s like she’s continuing the conversation with a kiss. 

She makes her way down your body kissing parts you didn’t even know you enjoyed to be kissed. 

Your hands go to her hair, lightly gripping as you look down to see her eyes flick up to yours, giving an approving smile before continuing her journey down your body.

She kisses down to your lower abdomen, her tongue giving an occasional teasing flick that drives you wild. 

Your hands grip her hair in reaction  
“Oh my fucking god”  
You let out in a moan

She grins against your skin   
“Mmm”  
She moans in a pleased way before running her tongue over your skin

“Please”  
You moan, grab her hair more, your back arching toward her 

She pauses her movement, looking up at you with a devilish look, her eyes full of desire   
“Tell me Y/N, what do you want?”  
She says with a deep tone, the way she says your name sends shockwaves through you

“I want you to fuck me”  
You beg 

“Oh you’re so fucking sexy”  
She says as she quickly moves up to your face to give you a quick kiss before lowering back down grabbing your ass hard & pulling your lower half to her face & doing just as you asked

It’s like she knows exactly how you want her, her tongue gently teasing circling your clit before her lips gently suck, her tongue moving just how you need it. 

“Yes.... fuck.... you’re so goo-“  
You let out, your sentence cut off by a moan as she inserts two fingers.   
You feel her grin as she looks up briefly completely pleased with your reaction before getting back to her suction & tongue movements 

“Yes, fuck Cate”  
You moan as you begin to thrust slightly along with her rhythm as she begins fucking you harder, your moans become constant & you can feel her moaning against you turning you on even more as well as adding additional stimulation   
“I’m so close”  
You let out shakily & breathily 

“Mmm I know baby, I can feel your pretty little cunt starting to throb”  
She says in a pleased tone. Sending shockwaves through you.   
Fuck, only Cate could make the word cunt sound elegant & hot. 

“Cate Yes“  
You moan as you start to feel your orgasm approaching 

“Mmm, Y/N I’ll tell you when to come baby, I want to watch every second”   
She says before quickly getting back to her motions 

“Yes, Yes, I’m so close, Cate please”  
You let out shakily, your grip on her hair tight as you begin to quiver trying to hold back until she gives you the word 

“Come for me honey”  
She says as she gives a final hard thrust & flick of her tongue sending you over the edge, your legs shake around her as she works your perfectly through your climax, your whole body tenses before relaxing, your hands begin to stroke her hair as you slowly regain your partial composure 

“I didn’t think you could be any more beautiful, but watching you come from this angle has proven otherwise”  
She says with a playful grin before she makes her way up your body kissing her way up to your face 

“My view was pretty spectacular too”  
You say as you give her a kiss   
“That was insane”   
You say, giving her a kiss, she pulls you closer to deepen the kiss, your hardened nipples press against her chest, her hand lowers touching one you jolt in reaction, still coming down from your climax.

She gives a cheeky smile 

“Oh stop it. You’re just that good”   
You say playfully as you grab her hand holding it in yours 

“Oh why thank you”   
She says with a cocky grin, you kiss her hand gently

“I think it’s your turn now”  
You say, beginning to kiss up her arm, you notice goosebumps beginning to raise as you reach her chest


End file.
